Infinity's Only a While Away
by SolarHearts
Summary: *DISCLAIMER* Contains Lemon. The life of the devil, in the form of a 17 year old as he searches for the meaning behind the tremors in his mind.
1. Intro

_ Onii chan...Good morning...it's time to get up...Onii chan...I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP._

The force of a sledgehammer, known as the sister foot, dropped down on Keiji Uchiha's stomach. The next event was inevitable.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Keiji yelled, as loud as he could, considering he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him."Well, you have to go to work in a couple hours, so I wanted to get you up early," His sister, Kira, replied. "But..I don't have work for another 9 hours. I have to be there at 4 and it's 7 in the morning. Bah, whatever. Leave so I can get dressed." Keiji grumbled, half wheezing from the swift kick he had received recently. As Kira left the room, Keiji slumped out of bed and onto his floor, grabbing the "coincidentally" placed stack of clothes. He then hobbled to the bathroom and took a long gaze at himself in the mirror. Keiji is 17 years old, tall and slender, with black hair and red eyes. His hair is somehow never completely straight, as he wants. It always seems to poof out just a tiny bit. His eyes have a warm, yet piercing stare to them, as if he's a beast with good intentions. He also has a few more abnormalities that he has to live with. This young man was born with the ears and tail of a cat, and is also a fallen angel, born from his father, Sasuke, who was bound to hell and deemed immortal by the devil. The whole family thinks this is just ridiculous, but it's a thing they have to live with now. Keiji proceeded to get dressed, and spent nearly half an hour trying to get his hair the way he wanted, but to no avail. _Why am I even doing this? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. I already act like an American kid anyway, not like I need much more attention,_ he thought to himself.

In the kitchen, which is placed downstairs and immediately to the right of Keiji's room, the smell of eggs and rice wafted about. Keiji walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice, with nothing else. No eggs, no chopstick, nothing, and gobbled it down in a matter of seconds. "Jeez, you'd think you wouldn't eat so fast, considering your physique," said his mother, Ino. "Yeah, I know," But I don't really eat in regular proportions. I just wolf..or should I say nya...my food down whenever I feel like it." With that, he headed out the door, slipping on his chuck's on the way out. "Nyaaaaaaaa...," He yawned, stretching his limbs and tail. Suddenly, there was a crash in the distance. "What was that?" Kira yelped, stumbling outside. "Dunno, probably typical alien girls landing to grab some lucky guy and lead him on misadventures," Keiji replied, ascending into the air. Keiji, being a fallen angel, was born with the ability to fly. To him, this was paradise. Being able to just let your body whisk around freely. Other than the occasional fighter plane trying to gun him down, of course. "Where are you going all of a sudden?" Kira questioned, rather inquisitively. "Gonna go to Hayase's and play some smash or something. I dunno," Keiji rebuked, floating off.

Upon arriving at Hayase's house, (which he entered by the back door for some reason), Keiji slid the door open, sped through the hall, and jumped on the covered lump that is Hayase. "Mehhhh...I don't want any vaseline Nurse Marikawa.." Was his response. " The fuck? Wake up before your wet dream takes full effect!" Keiji said, shaking him vigorously. "Hwuh..? Oh hey Keiji..are you here for the Vaseline treatment too? Wait..I'm not asleep anymore am I?" Hayase slurred. "No, you're not. For the love of god please tell me you don't have a raging boner. underneath those covers," Keiji replied, nearly disgusted by the drool running down Hayase's mouth."Oh." Hayase said, standing up to scratch his ever so slight muffin topped stomach, "Wanna play some smash?" Hayase whipped his hair out of his face to reveal his sparkling (Not vampire) blue eyes, completely outlandish from his brother Rock's eyes, who were black.

"Damn straight. I gotta practice my Snake some more," Keiji grinned. And so the duo began the mashing of buttons.

A couple hours later, a loud bang shattered the door and caused both of the boys to jump. "GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" yelled Hayase's older Brother, Rock, scratching his coarse eyebrows. "Dammit!" Exclaimed Hayase, "That's the second one this week! Go fight some crime or something! Jeez!" Rock then left the room out of sheer disappointment from being shot down from his 16 year old brother, whilst being 32 himself. Keiji yawned, and said "Dontcha think you're being a bit hard on him? He is a big time actor and everything. Maybe he just likes staying in character." Hayase looked at Keiji, then at his door. The look of grimace and mourn washed Hayase's eyes like bleach does to clothes. "Well, I'm gonna go loiter about. See ya later man." Keiji said this as he walked out the door. After Hayase heard the door shut, he fell to his knees with a small tear escaping his eye.

Without even noticing, Keiji had only 3 minutes to get to work. Common sense is a rarity for him, however, so instead of flying, he ran. He ran as fast as he could, dodging heavy citizen traffic and into the mall area. With one last heave he dashed into the AniCafe he worked at, and planted his hand swiftly onto the sign in sheet. _No...No pen... _He thought, with the color slowly fading from his face. He then felt a cold, somewhat moist hand on top of his. "Here." The voice rattled Keiji's bones. It was his "friend", Athrun Zala. Athrun was the epitome of pretty boys. Shoulder length navy colored hair, no body fat, soul staring blue eyes, and a straight up douchebag attitude sometimes. He signed Keiji's name on the sheet with perfect calligraphic symbols (司マダラ). "Didn't need your help," Keiji scoffed, trying to out Tsundere-guy Athrun, but to no avail. "Nice try kitty, but you'll never be as fabulous as me," Athrun replied. Keiji ignored him, and looked around the cafe. _Lots of babes here. Maybe I can score, _he thought.

Alas, the night came and Keiji didn't accomplish much. He did his job as well as he could, and it was time to go home. "Hey, you want a ride?" Athrun asked as he pulled up to the sidewalk Keiji was walking on. "No thanks," Keiji said, "I'm gonna enjoy tonight's weather." The moon showed brightly that night, with the stars emitting a delightful dim ray of light. The warmth of the breeze was enough to lull you to sleep if you were to stay still for too long. Athrun drove off, with the top of his convertible down, leisurely enjoying the atmosphere himself. Keiji continued his stroll, breathing in the warm air, contemplating what to do for the rest of the week other than school. Sundays are fairly calm in his little division in Odaiba. Suddenly, Keiji became aware that something was following him. He wasn't sure what, but he was sure it was starting to get closer. Keiji got this feeling every few years. As the feeling became stronger, his hands began to sweat and shake, his knees buckled, and he crumpled to the ground. Keiji had gone unconscious.


	2. Back to School! Maybe

Keiji awoke suddenly, looking around in a daze as he sat up, and found himself sitting in a hospital room. _What the hell happened last night?_ Keiji sat in his vague befuddlement, thinking of what could've possibly happened to him to make him end up where he was. "Oh, you're awake." Kira walked over to her brother and embraced him. "How long was I out?" Keiji inquired, still confused. "It's been a week. A policeman found you and brought you here," Kira replied. "Ah, damn. Well, when can I leave? I have so much school work to catch up on," Keiji spoke, more clearly. " Well we did have that big math exam that you missed. I talked to the principal and he said you could make it up on a weekend though." Kira looked at him in disbelief that he WANTED to catch up on work. "Alright, that's good. Anything else I missed?" Keiji stood up after Kira let go of him, and stretched. "Well, Hayase said something about a Melee tournament that you wanted to go to," Kira said as she turned around to allow Keiji to change, which he does absurdly fast. After Keiji put on the clothes Kira brought him, he exhaled a loud "FUCK." Kira giggled, as she knew how much Keiji enjoyed his competitive Smash Bros., especially larger tournaments like the one he missed.

A couple hours after arriving home, Keiji was raided by his friends, Hayase and Shinn. The two were excited to see him after a week of no 'Let's go to Keiji's house and be loud because his mom is never home' time."So it happened again?" Hayase asked, crashing onto the beanbag. "Yeah. I don't know why it happens. It just does. I feel I get a little weaker every time it does now..." Keiji sat, scratching his hairless chin, wondering who or what the culprit of his mind tremors was. "You'll figure it out one day I'm sure. But for now just try not to let it bother you," Shinn said as he walked in with a miniscule stack of papers and sat them on Keiji's desk. "Here's what you missed this week. It wasn't much since we just watched a bunch of old Samurai movies." "Oh, neat," Keiji flitted through his papers and sat them back down. "OH YEAH, we got a new student too. Some alien chick, said her name was Lala. She came to school with Rito on Wednesday and said they were engaged. I was shocked, pissed off, and laughing at the same time," Hayase babbled, rummaging through his backpack, which he brought everywhere, to pull out photos he took that week. Keiji took them from him and looked them over, until one caught his eye. "Is this her? The Lala girl?" Keiji was fascinated with the sheer beauty he was laying his eyes on. "Yeah. She's really pretty, but she's chaotic as shit. She blew a hole in classrom 2-B, caused the water in the pool to...float, and made like all the girls' clothes disappear," Hayase said, grinning at the flashback of all the breasts and bottoms. "THAT WASN'T SOMETHING I MISSED? GOD. My sister said nothing about THAT! Wish I coulda been there. Ah well," Keiji said, frowning a tiny bit. The 3 boys were starving from lack of games, so immediately after they finished that conversation, the wii was started up and Smash was played, for hours.

Once the morning had come, Keiji arrived at school with all of his needed work done, and a bright smile on his face. He was glad to see everyone at school again, even though he wasn't gone very long. He always got to class a little early, to converse with friends. Upon entering the classroom, Keiji was approached by Yui Kotegawa, the "goat bitch" of the class, as claimed by his friends. "Again with missing a week of school Keiji! If this happens one more time, I'm alerting a truancy officer. I mean it!" Yui glared at Keiji with stern eyes, expecting him to cower. "Meh, whatever you say sweetheart," Keiji rebuked, unchallenged by her words. He sat down in his desk, where Hayase sat next to him. The duo sits directly in the middle of the classroom. "Did you finish all that work last night?" Hayase catechized, pulling the small stack of papers out of Keiji's bag. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Just had to do math and Japanese. The essay for Japanese was a bit hard for me though, I'm no good at writing," Keiji gabbed, giving a goofy grin and scratching his ears. Hayase looked Keiji as if he were the most smug bastard on the planet. "You wrote 12 pages. It was only supposed to be a page. What the actual fuck." Hayase examined the paper once more and handed it to Keiji. During the transition of monograph from one desk to another, Rito Yuuki walked into the classroom looking disgruntled. He took his seat behind Hayase, who quickly turned around and began interrogation."Hey man, where's the alien lady? Doesn't she usually come with you? Hehehe...come,cum, "Hayase trailed off within his own dry humor. "I got out of it. I've told you before I only want Harunam" Rito replied, awkwardly. Hayase shook his head, looked Rito in the eye (Only one, due to Hayase's hair covering one of his), and spoke in an odd tone, "I bet you woulda fallen for her if you woulda just given her a chance. Where is she now? Maybe I can score some tail..no pun intended," Hayase once again became engrossed within his own joke. "I dunno. She seemed to take it okay. Maybe she'll continue to go to school here..." Rito's voice faded out of itself out of possible regret. Keiji listened intently and finally spoke, "Why would you do that Rito? You never know what coulda happened. You might've ended up with Lala AND Haruna. Guess you'll never know now though." The classroom was full at this time, and Rito was about to bellow a loud 'shit', but the door slid open and crashed through the wall. Everybody jumped out of their seats, other than Keiji who just looked over as if somebody opened the door with slightly more gusto than usual. "Hi everyone!" A voice similar to that of a child rang through the ears of many. Lala had entered the classroom, and sat down in her seat in the back corner near the window. Most of the students were cowering in fear, the exceptions being Hayase and Keiji. "See dude! What'd I tell you, she's psycho!" Hayase whispered rather loudly. "I think she's kinda cute. She seems innocent enough. I don't think she means to be so destructive," Keiji murmured, analyzing the girl who had just destroyed an entire wall just by opening the door. "Whatever man. Believe what you want," Hayase rambled. A scraggly, kind of silly voice echoed over the intercom. It was the principal announcing, "Attention students, school has been cancelled today, due to the recent bug going around. Please leave at this time, that is all." Keiji and Hayase looked at each other, and exchanged a very limited vocabulary conversation. "Smash?" Keiji asked. "Smash." Hayase high fived Keiji, and the two began to depart. Keiji, however, was grabbed by Yui. "You aren't going anywhere. The principal told me to keep you behind in case this happened, so you could take your math exam that you missed," She claimed, pulling the booklet of paper out of her bag, and slamming it on a desk, "Get to work." "Oh man, really? But work is haaaaard," Keiji whined, pouting. "Do it, we aren't leaving until you do," Yui handed him a pencil. Keiji reluctantly began to work.

After about an hour, Keiji finished his exam and handed it to Yui, who disposed of it into her bag. "Y'know, you're too pretty to be such a demanding person," Keiji said, looking at her closer than he usually does. "What are you talking about?" Yui questioned him, blushing a bit. "I'm talking about what I mean. You're such a beautiful girl, and I don't understand why you don't let yourself free from being so uptight." Keiji grasped Yui's hands as he stood up, and pulled her into him. Her face went scarlet at the thought of she and Keiji embracing each other, but now that her thoughts had become a reality, she wasn't sure what to do. "How about we start here...I'll help you come out of that shell," Keiji whispered as he ran his hands down the curves of her body and onto her bottom. He gave it a firm squeeze, and kissed Yui on her lips. She became scared, she never thought anything like this would happen to her, and she was both fearful and curious where things would go from here.


	3. Lust

Yui's mind was racing, and she wasn't sure what to do at all. As Keiji's lips left hers, he turned her around and began to run his hand down the front of her body. "Wh-what are you doing!" Yui yelped, her voice quivering. "Just be quiet, maybe this'll change your view on the world..." Keiji's voice sounded totally different from the usual, teenage voice. It sounded more like that of the kind of man that transpires only in a girl's dreams, the kind that would slowly pull you in, regardless of what you wanted. "This is so shameless! Keiji don't-don't put your hand there!" Yui's body wanted to struggle but her subconscious told her otherwise. Keiji slipped his hand into her underwear, and began to caress her clitoris gently. He, being the devil felt the need to indulge himself in the exploitation of women. Yui began to feel her legs buckle under herself, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was unbearable. Keiji slid his fingers in, feeling her warm insides and basking in the glory of being in a woman again. "Stop it..! This is so shameless...! Unh..." Yui had never felt so insane in her life. She couldn't even gather her thoughts anymore, so she finally reached a resolve to just let it happen. "Feels good, right? Much better than bossing people around all day, no..?" Keiji's voice was luring. Yui gave herself to him, and finally felt a warm liquid come running down her leg. "Oh my, you're a squirter, hm..?" Keiji took his fingers out of where they were, and examined them. "Sh-shut up! If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!" Yui yelled at him with a beet red face, and ran off.

In the afternoon, Keiji, Hayase, and Shinn all decided to do the usual afterschool (even if they didn't have it) activity, which was playing smash in the livingroom of Keiji's house. In this case, they decided to play Project M. Keiji and Hayase were deep into a match, with Hayase leading by 2 stocks. He was playing Captain Falcon, with Keiji playing Bowser. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Keiji screamed with much valor, and began his Koopa assault. He ended up coming back to win, without being hit anymore. 'GOD DAMMIT, FUCK YOU KEIJI, stupid bowser, stupid super armor, stupid everything," Hayase went from raging to mumbling. Keiji, even though he didn't get to say what he wanted to Yui, kept his mouth shut about the actions that took place in class that day.


	4. News

A sharp ringing rattles the ears of Keiji and Hayase, as the two both lazily arise from their slumber. "Duuuuude, turn it off. I'm dying over here," Hayase maundered with drool running down his face. Keiji swung his hand out, and by some miraculous event, flung the clock out of the open window. "Wait...what?" Keiji sat up after he did this, surveying his nightstand to view what he had just done. Hayase was just as intrigued since the ringing went from blaring to a distant noise, disturbing the ambiance of the morning air. "...How?" was the only thing he could utter. Keiji looked at him and shrugged. Suddenly the clock flew back into the room and into Hayase's head, making a distinctive 'dink' sound. "BALLS," the first sound to come from Hayase's mouth upon the impact, "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT BACK?" Keiji grasped the alarm clock and turned it off, finally ending this near apocalyptic crisis.

The boys proceeded to fumble down to the living room to start out the day. As soon as the two were seated in the bean bags in front of the TV, a thundering dead-waking knock battered the door. Keiji sauntered over to the door, but as soon as he turned the knob, the door was crashed open, flinging Keiji into the end of the hall. A tall, white haired man lumbered into the doorway, glaring at Keiji. "Who threw it.", his voice personified the rage of a silent tiger. "I'M SO SORRY UNCLE AKIHIKO, IT WAS HAYASE HE'S IN THE LIVINGROOM DONTKILLMEPLEASEOHGOD." The white haired man looked into the living room, and Hayase was already sitting in his fetal position out of utter fear for the beating that was in reserve. "Once again Hayase, you seem to think it's funny to damage every single car I own. Now there's a huge dent in the hood of my X5. And you're gonna pay for it with your money, or your pain. Now which is it gonna be?" Akihiko's tone became calm, to the point of being near a whisper. "Here, take what I have, just don't kill me," Hayase whimpered as he handed Akihiko the 20,000 yen he had in his wallet. Akihiko snatched the money from Hayase's hand, causing the poor teen to whimper. Keiji was now standing in the doorway, watching this near dreadful moment. "Now, back to business," Akihiko's disposition went from a ferocious animal preparing to pounce to that of an average 23 year old man, "I have some news that I needed to discuss with you, Keiji. You too, Hayase. Since you guys are having that epidemic of whatever this new disease is, we're relocating the students of your high school for the time being. The virus only seems to be affecting kids of your age, or around it at least." Keiji inquisitively met eyes with Hayase, then asked, "Where to?" Akihiko was well aware of Keiji's sense of adventure, and grinned upon seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "My old school, Gekkoukan." "Wow, really? That swanky place? I'd rather be here at home," Hayase expressed, having feelings of abhorrence to higher end schools. "You'd better watch what you say kid, I was a graduate from there," Akihiko gave Hayase a small flick in the chest, which translates into a fist with Akihiko's clout. "When?" Keiji was practically jumping out of his Pajamas at this point, the excitement on his face was expanding profusely with each passing second. "We'll be moving everyone to the new dorms next week, and school will start the Monday after that for you all." "We get to live in dorms? That's awesome!" Keiji and Akihiko continue their banter as Hayase begins to wonder if this could mean meeting new people for him, as well as having an opportunity to expand upon his photography. "Mr. Sanada, how is it around there?" Hayase was slowly becoming interested as well. "It's a little larger than around here, it's close to the sea as well. So there are plenty of new places for you to take pictures and such, I know you're into that kinda thing." Hayase's smile was now becoming as giddy as Keiji's. "Yes! Is the transportation good?" "Yeah, it is. Oh, by the way there'll be other schools joining as well. It seems to be affecting random parts of Japan, but so far there hasn't been anything TOO bad happening from it. We'd rather be safe than sorry, however." Akihiko and Hayase paid no attention to Keiji shifting around on his feet. "Calm down kid, you still have a week, you can go crazy then," Akihiko place his hand on Keiji's shoulder to calm him. "Alright alright. I need to take it easy," Keiji muttered, looking nearly disheartened that he has to wait a week. The following days approaching the end of the week seemed to drag on forever.


	5. New Beginnings

The day had already arrived. Keiji had all of his bags packed and ready, for on this Saturday his life would become altered. His mother had already gone to work, sobbing and crying against her son's chest at the sight of him moving out before leaving for her job. Hayase had arrived at Keiji's home just now, carrying many bags and his signature dufflebag of camera equipment. "Hey dude, smile," Hayase spoke in a very upright tone, nearly bursting out of his skin. Keiji threw himself into the plush living room carpet to hide his face. Hayase sighed and sat on the striped beanbag, which basically had the imprint of his bottom on it. "So when's Akihiko gonna be here?" he asked. Keiji arose from the carpet and at back onto the couch, sputtering a bit from carpet in his mouth, "Ptuhptuh, I dunno. A couple hours a think. That's why the wii isn't packed up yet." "Maaaaaaan, I'm ready to go!" "Let's just play to pass the time." "But you're just gonna rape me with Snake? How did you even get so good that quickly anyway?" "Wifi. Lots and LOTS of wifi."

About 2 hours had passed immediately upon the boys playing their Smash Bros., and Shinn joining them about halfway in. Akihiko finally came in, looking mildy surprised that he had to take 3 with him now. "Hey, you guys ready to go?"

The boys had everything they needed packed up now, and were sitting on the floor in front of a Pizza Hut Double Roll Pie. Keiji was the first to speak, as his face wasn't stuffed with stuffed crust. "Not yet, we gotta finish this Pizza." Akihiko picked up the last 2 slices and shoveled them down swiftly. "Okay, let's go." Shinn frowned and whimpered, "But that was my last slice.. It was gonna last me forever..." The boys all laughed, Akihiko even chuckling a bit. "Alrighty boys, let's get your stuff in the car," he chortled a bit more. The trio hefted their bags into the trunk of Akihiko's BMW X5. "SHOTGUN!" was suddenly yelped by Keiji, as he shuffled around to the passenger door and hopped in. The three boys were excited to see a change of face, and to help the trip they decided to play Mario Kart on the way there.

"Okay guys, we're here. Your dorms are right next to each other. Let me show you," Akihiko got out of his car and streched, the boys following suit. After the tautening of muscles, the boys peered at what was their new home. It looked like a high end hotel, bustling with students already. Right behind the dorms is the beach, appearing large, with a beautiful serene view of the blue ocean, that they couldn't quite see. The dorms were in a U shape, the center appearing to be the nicest of them all, though it was difficult to distinguish from about 18 floors below. Hayase was drooling at the sight of this beauty, nearly fainting from sensory overload. "Hey, snap out of it," Akihiko shoved Hayase, causing him to stumble about. "Are you serious? This is where we're staying?" Keiji interrogated Akihiko, feeling as if he was being fraudulent just to make them feel better. "Trust me, I wouldn't have driven you out here if it wasn't," he replied, handing the bags to their respective owners, "C'mon, I'll show you guys where you're staying." With that, Akihiko kept to his word and escorted them to where they were staying. On the way there, Keiji noticed something VERY peculiar. On the way to the rooms they had passed a peculiar looking girl. She had fairly short hair, and a slouched posture. What struck Keiji off guard was that she had no arms. He wonders if he had been staring long enough for her to notice or not. His thoughts are suddenly broken by Akihiko. "Here we are. I arranged a few things, so you three get the best rooms out of all of them." He handed them each their own key, then spoke once more. "Hayase, you have room 521, Keiji 522, and Shinn 523. That's about all I have to say. If you guys need anything else, just give me a call. Oh, and your uniforms are in the closets. The cafeteria is on the 5th floor, they serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Meals are free since this is all funded by the Kirijo Group. The school isn't far from here, just follow everyone who walks or just ride the bus. I think that's about all. See you kids." Akihiko walks away, as the boys peer out the windows in front of their rooms. The windows stretch from the floor to the ceiling on the 12th floor, the floor they're on. From these windows you could see almost the entire shopping district, a glimmering flower of beauty. Keiji was the first to check out his room, and upon opening the door, his jaw nearly hit the floor. On the left of the room, his abnormally large bed sat, looking as if it belonged in an adult couple's romantic hotel. He wasn't complaining immediately unpacked his bags and stored everything where it needed to go, then plopped won on his bed to get a feel of it. Lying down on this bed made him realize how tired he was from the trip. He had gotten up at 6 that morning, they left at around 9:30. It was now 4:17 in the afternoon. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Keiji awoke with a startle, not noticing he fell into a slumber. He looked at his watch and saw that It was now 6:28, and the sun was beginning its departure, as it was nearing the end of August. He walked into his luxurious bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, washing the drool off of his face after a moment. _Man, I'm hungry, guess I should get some grub,_ he thought to himself. He stretched his limbs, and made his way down to the cafeteria, where he grabbed a box of grilled salmon. The cafeteria was actually quite busy, so he decided to search for another place to eat. He finally went outside and went to a small pavilion that he had seen earlier. To his surprise, another person was there, sitting on the bench; the same girl he had seen earlier.


	6. Rin

Keiji had never felt more awkward in his life. He wasn't sure what to say at all. This had been his first time encountering another student at the dorms, and a handicapped one at that. He resisted the urge to stare at this curious looking girl who held her fork with her foot. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Hi, can I sit with you?" The girl turned her head mechanically and looked at Keiji. He suddenly felt fearful, though the girl's eyes had a sort of cloudiness in them, as if she had no cares in the world. "Don't see anyone else waiting in line, sure." Her voice was a tad low, and had a lackadaisical tone. It was hard to tell if she was purposefully trying to be rude or if that was just her typical speech. Keiji decided to sit by her, and enjoy the view of the sun setting into the distant hills. He nibbled on his salmon over time, glancing over at the girl every now and then. Her face hadn't changed at all, other than to insert a forkful of curry into it.

Before he noticed the sun was down and his food was gone. The girl seemed to just be staring off into space, leaving an awkward silence to sit in the 3 foot gap between them. The silence is broken by the girl. "Your name?" hearing this made Keiji jump a little. "Keiji Uchiha," he replied, recovering his cool. "Rin Tezuka," the girl spoke again, now turning to look at Keiji. "What school you come from? I don't think I ever saw you at Yamaku." _Yamaku... that's the private school for handicapped kids. Does she think I'm handicapped?!_ Keiji giggled a bit, and turned to meet her eyes. "I came from Hokkaido." "Oh. Are you like a furry or something?" Rin grinned a bit, and Keiji frowned, though he could tell he was making a friend. "No, I was born this way," he looked away from her and uttered a humpf. "You're no fun," she scooted closer to him, "you sure those aren't fake?" Keiji was going to tell her to touch them for herself, then he remembered that she has a lack of arms to do so with. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Keiji stood up and flicked his tail around lazily to show that he wasn't lying. "Huh. Guess you're one of a kind." "Yeah, I wouldn't just put these on for no reason." "Well maybe you would. Some of the kids from Hokkaido are pretty odd." Keiji wondered how anyone from his school could be odd, then the realization that most of them are hits him like a truck. "Yeah, I guess I could see that. Wouldn't be surprising. Hey do you wanna do something with me tomorrow?" "Like what? I wouldn't wanna go boxing or anything." Keiji couldn't tell if Rin was being serious or if she was trying to make him laugh, so he keeps his laughter held in. "I thought maybe I could show you around. I lived here for about a year when I was 12, so I can give you a tour, maybe we could stop at the mall and get some coffee or something, and try to get to know each other better." "Coffee? Are you sure about that? I don't think people wanna watch me sip a cup of coffee with my feet." "I don't care about that. You should go with me, it'll be fun." "Sure." "Awesome! Shall we meet here at 3:00?" "Sure." "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yup." It was already 8 o'clock, so the two departed ways.

The next day, Keiji arrived at the same pavilion he was at last night, to see that Rin was already there. "Oh, you're early," he started. "I wanted to watch people pass by, so I can get some understanding of the folks I'm dealing with." "Oh." "So we walking or what?" "Uh, yeah I guess so." "Well then, let's go." Rin sat up leisurely and stood by him, invisibly gesturing a "let's go". The two walked off of the dorms, and up to the main shopping district of the city. "Place is pretty busy," Rin nonchalantly observed her surroundings as Keiji did the same. "So where's this coffee place? I could go for a drink right now." "It's right over there. Let's go."

Upon entering the coffee shop, Keiji saw Hayase there, sitting with another male student with whom Keiji wasn't familiar with. He chose to disregard them and ordered his and Rin's coffee, getting a mug for Rin. "So what was it like?" she asked. "Huh?" "At your old school, did you get made fun of for your cat parts?" "I did a lot in elementary school. But it doesn't happen very often now." "I see." Rin pauses the conversation by grabbing her coffee mug and taking a sip. "I think it's pretty cute." Keiji's heart skipped a beat, being complimented is like a drug to him, that and balls of yarn. "shaddap.." Keiji's face was becoming pink, though he wasn't totally sure if Rin was flirting with him or not, since her facial expression nor voice tone changed. "Are you addicted to balls of yarn and lasers and stuff?" she asked these things just looking at him with her half raised eyelids. "Balls of yarn, yes, lasers no. I DJ sometimes, so it'd be bad if I was." "One time I had a dream that I had cat parts. My arms were replaced by full cat paws, and I grew whiskers. It was weird but it'd be cool to have cat paws instead of these," Rin lazily swung her nubs up and down. Keiji tehee'd and took a swig of his iced latte from the tiny straw. "I'm sure you have friends, what're they like?" "I only have 2 to be honest. The others are just acquaintances. Emi and Hisao." "Hisao...Nakai?" "Yeah, you know him?" "He was my friend in Elementary. I heard he was diagnosed with arrhythmia." "Yeah, that's what he has. He was sent to Yamaku," she takes another sip," because of it." "And what about the other one?" "Emi? She's my best friend. She makes food for me and it's usually pretty good." "I see." It took Keiji less than a day to befriend another student. He took pride in this.

The two carried on their smalltalk, gradually learning a little more about each other as the 2 hours they were there passed. It was now 5:15. "Oh, I just remembered, I gotta paint a commission work," Rin said looking at the clock outside the coffee shop. "Oh, okay." Keiji's eyes sparked a bit when he heard that Rin painted. He was INCREDIBLY interested at how she does it. The two took heed back to the dorms. "Mind if I watch you paint?" Keiji asked, inquisitively. "Yeah, I do actually. I get kind of an artist's block sometimes," she responded in a near stern voice. After finishing the sentence she put her body against Keiji lightly. The boy's face was in a state of delusion and shock. "You should probably hug me now. This is about all I can contribute to it," Rin's voice became mildly muffled by being buried in Keiji's chest. "Oh!" Keiji lightly cried. He gave Rin a tight hug and bid her farewell before returning to his own room, wondering about what to do tomorrow since he had one more day before school started.

"Bro!" Hayase's voice greeted Keiji as soon as he unlocked his door. "Mind if I come in?" "Sure." Hayase joined Keiji in his room, and immediately began interrogation. "Who was that stubby girl you were with, huh? I saw you when I was hanging with Yosuke. You gonna get you some tail?" "No, idiot!" Keiji delivered a swift left hook to Hayase's face, causing him to spin out of the room and into his own.

_ No man. I don't wanna do that, I barely even know Rin. She is really pretty though. Hmm..._


	7. Once More

Another day had passed, and the late Sunday evening was creeping to a close. Keiji decided to visit Rin once more, in her dorm this time. He knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer, the fact of her having no arms once again slips his mind, so instead her voice is heard on the other side. "Come in." Keiji opens the door and is astonished at was he sees. Rin was sitting on the edge of her bed, painting her toenails. It wasn't that, however; it was the fact that she was doing it with her shirt unbuttoned, and no pants on, only underwear. "Oh, you seem busy," Keiji said, looking away and trying hard not to stare at Rin's bent over body. _It doesn't look like she's wearing a bra..., _he thought to himself, slowly gazing more to the slim body in front of him. "I seem busy? People who are half dressed aren't usually busy. Unless when you work at places you just walk around in boxers." Rin's reply was once again bordering humorous and rude, "the painting I did is in that room by the way." Keiji looked into the 3rd room in Rin's dorm. He sauntered in and observed the breathtaking sight that was sitting before him. The bright, beautiful colors of the image splashed themselves together to become...an elephant. Keiji still thought it gorgeous though. He entered the bedroom again and saw that Rin had also artistically painted her toenails. "Do you have a foot fetish or something? You sure are staring a lot." her voice smacked Keiji in the face, telling him to quit ogling at her feet. "No, that's not it at all." "Whatever, freak. So you obviously have a crush on me or something. There's no reason why you'd come and see me again." She really seems to know what to say to shock Keiji and utterly destroy his train of thought. "I do not," Keiji rebuked, attempting to not look stupid, "I just thought we could be good friends." "Then stop glancing at my boobs. It's not like there's much to look at anyway. If you wanna see then just pull my shirt out, I can't exactly do anything about it." "Ugh, shut up." Keiji was becoming tense at the thought of Rin just giving herself to him. Or maybe she knew he would try to, and would report him or something for rape. _Ugh, why is she so complicated?! Fuck!_ Keji sat down next to Rin and looked her in the eye. "Maybe I do like you a little bit" "Okay." "How would you feel about this?" "Iunno. Special I guess." the two inched toward each other ever so gradually until they were almost against each other. "Let's say we got into a serious relationship, how'd you feel about THAT?" Rin shrugs, "Good I guess. Can you do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it? "Button my shirt up." "Right away madam." Keiji did as she requested. " Now scoot back and lie down." Once again, Keiji does as requested. Rin climbed on top of him, sitting on his waist. "So this is what this feels like." her attitude changes none from this action, "to be on top, to feel empowered. Cool. Well since you let me do this, I guess I owe you a favor." A light gasp escaped Keiji's mouth as Rin shifted her weight on him. "Be careful how you move." "Who said I wasn't doing that on purpose?" "Now you're just being a tease." "You're just a sensitive little boy. I could even call you a pussy." There was an extremely long silence after Rin's final words. She then burst into laughter and fell off of him, into the floor landing with an "ufh". "That wasn't funny!" Keiji fumed, staring daggers at her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist myself." Rin sat herself up and was back to normal, losing the goofy grin she had had from laughing. Keiji stared even longer, no longer with a tinge of anger, but now with a hypnotized gaze. Rin looked down and saw that her shirt had fallen off. "Oh. Well then... want a closer look?" "Damn right." Keiji's facial features went from goofy to serious. Rin climbed back on him, and leaned her body forward some, meeting Keiji's face halfway. He ran his lips up and down her body, giving light kisses as Rin began to grin and breathe heavily. The kissing transitioned into licking, Keiji's craving for the taste of a woman was insatiable. He just had to have more. He wished to stay like this forever, basking in Rin's slightly flat chest. "I'm gonna be so sticky man. Why did you have to pull me into this..." Rin seemed more vacuous than ever before, her face becoming flush. "I didn't. You just insisted that you wanted my body that bad." Keiji took his shirt off to reveal not much. He was a slim figure with a minuscule belly, and a small bit of hair under his bellybutton. He also had a nipple piercing and a tattoo of a Steelix running from his left pectoral to his right shoulder. "Whoa, is that a pokemon?" Rin gazed at the inky work of art on Keiji's flesh. "Yeah, my uncle did it. Pretty awesome, huh?" Rin nodded and began to rub her face slowly against his chest, absorbing the hormones his body was firing out. She worked her way down to his pants, where she undid his belt and buttons with ease using her teeth. "Holy shit. It's like you practiced that or something," Keiji watched in amazement as she worked his underwear open too. "Wow. It's pretty big," Rin spoke and looked it what was now exposed from his boxers. "Nah." It was barely above average. But a bit wide. Rin licked it up and down, slowly enjoying the taste of it. She twirled her tongue around in such a hypnotizing way, Keiji leaned back and became entranced with what was happening. Rin put her mouth on his member, causing Keiji's back to arch. She continued sucking and licking for another fifteen minutes, before Keiji could no longer hold himself in. He felt the surge of the climax hitting him. Rin let out a muffled moan, swallowing every bit of what came out.

She sat up and looked at Keiji, who also arose from his lying down position. "Ya done? It doesn't look like it," Rin said, looking at his member. "Nope." Keiji reached into his pants ,pulled a condom out of his wallet, and put it on. "Let's go then. I'm sure your cat instincts must make you crazy or something." "Jeez Rin, not everything about me is catlike. I don't have a barbed dick, do I?" "I was hoping you would." "What is wrong with you." Keiji wished to no longer converse, and pulled Rin's underwear down, inserting his member into her. "What, no anal? You're no fun." 'Shut up! Do you want me to do this or not?" "Okay okay, you're no fun." Rin accepted him and released a deep exhale upon him beginning. She gripped Keiji's back with her legs, lying on her back, arching at Keiji's progressive aggression. The rush was becoming incredible for both of them, causing them to start shaking the bed around. Rin hadn't even noticed how audible she was being, and Keiji wasn't helping at all. Without warning, the door swung open and a small figure burst through. "Rin! I brought you some...dinn..er...

_Shit._


	8. Discovery

"So tell me, how exactly is it that you worked your way into a girl's pants before school even started? Not only that, BUT you also got caught, and now you're in here. Keiji, you got detention before the first day of school. I dunno whether or not I should be angry or amazed," Akihiko stood in front of Keiji, who was sitting in a shabby wooden desk. "And it was a girl from Yamaku. I know Yukari's supervising those dorms. How much more did you get than detention for just today?" Keiji scooted his bottom around, trying to get off of his tail, and said "Detention for the rest of the week, and I'm not allowed in the Girl's Dorm until Winter break. That won't stop me from seeing the ones I love though!" he rose up and held a fist in the air. Akihiko saw the flare in his nephew's eyes, and patted him back into his seat. "Chill out, I understand. Just don't get caught next time," he said. "It wasn't my fault!" Keiji yelped in a bit of a whiny tone. "I believe you." as soon as Akihiko finished that, the lunch bell rang, and Keiji looked him in the eye with an innocent disposition. "You can go," he groaned, falling for Keiji's innocence face, "Just don't go crazy, mister 'Purring Playboy'~" Akihiko burst into laughter and Keiji left with nothing but a frown.

Upon leaving the building, Keiji was greeted by Hayase. "Hey there, mister Ravager," he chortled in his speech, though maintaining a volume so that people around them could hear. "Shut it," Keiji grumbled and jabbed Hayase in the shoulder, causing him to stumble and cough whilst laughing. It took him a few seconds to calm down, then he finally spoke once more. "Seriously though dude, she's in my class. When she walked in this morning her legs were shaking. Did you even get to finish?" "No, her stupid little legless friend fucked it all up. To be honest it's bothering me more than usual now, fuck." "I wish I were you, just getting into girls' pants with no problem at all. How do you even do it?" "You have to be the pussy, to get the pussy." Keiji could no longer uphold this conversation, for he began to laugh uncontrollably at his own desert-dry humor. Hayase was the first to gather his thoughts, and spoke once more. "Wanna go to that new Yakisoba place? I hear it's pretty good." Keiji finally calmed down. "Yeah, sure." The two set off to the Yakisoba restaurant, and upon entering were surprised that there weren't many there. They decided to sit at the bar, so they could at least look somewhat sophisticated. "Hey, you're the kids from Hokkaido , aren't you?" The cook asked, setting out a complimentary water for each of them. "Yeah," Keiji replied, politely, "You look a bit young to be working here." The cook looked at him with flaccid brown eyes, blushing a bit. "I'm actually a student here, but I'm allowed to take a day off now and then to help the restaurant. My family owns it." "I see. What's your name?" "Aika Nakamura, you're Keiji right?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I heard Ms. Takeba scolding a girl about having relations with you last night." Keiji fell out of his seat with a hard thud. "So what do you boys want?" Aika spoke once more, in a dim tone. "I'll take the steak bowl," Hayase took a deep whiff of the bowl of food that was handed to the boy next to him, "Yeah, steak bowl for sure." Keiji stood up and sat back in the stool, scowling. Aika asked him, "And for you?" "Shrimp bowl." he spoke in a stern tone, angered by her remark. "Chill out, just give it a few days and it'll all blow over. Now give me a couple minutes." she elaborated in a near neutral voice. "Hey dude," Hayase murmured to Keiji, "She's really pretty." "Yeah. You should go for her. She seems like your type. She could certainly slow you down some, you need it." "Shaddap...am I really getting that bad?" "You can be, but most of the time you're fine. It's just one of those quirks I've gotten used to." "Oh...do you just hang around me because you feel sorry for me or what?" "What the hell are you talking about?" their conversation escalated back into a normal volume. "Hayase, if you weren't there for me in elementary school, I don't think I would even wanna be alive right now. You helped me deal with so much when I was younger. Remember that time we were getting bullied by that Iori kid?" "Yeah, you beat the hell out of him." "Yeah, because he was taking my best friend's money. I was defending you, and that made me courageous. YOU made me who I am today, sure I have my down times, but you're the reason I have as much confidence as I do. So stop saying crap like that, you're like my brother dude. Nothing's gonna keep us apart." "Thanks dude." "Excuse me boys, but your food is gonna get cold." Aika broke this heartwarming moment with her somewhat bland voice. The two shook the bromance from their heads and chowed down, Keiji finishing well before Hayase. "I'm gonna go back now, see ya later." he payed his bill, then left.

After school, Keiji decided to go for a walk, and try to meet some new students. He walked around the shopping district, examining the students crowding in random spots, until he saw a curvy figure walking on her own. _Ohohhoh mama. _He slowed his pace and silently followed this girl around, watching her bottom almost bounce as she walked. Before he knew it, he had lost sight of her and was left standing in the middle of the shopping district, with no real destination in mind. "Excuse me." another student had approached Keiji. "You're Keiji Uchiha right?" He turned around and saw a gray haired teen looking at him. "Yeah, that's me." "I'm Yu Narukami, we're in the same class, 3-A." "I see, it's nice to meet you mister Narukami." "Same to you." Yu met Keiji's warm smile with his own. "I heard you're interested in a lot of things." "Yeah, but I'm not interested in any clubs." "Actually, I was hoping you could help me establish our own club. But it has to be a private thing." "Why does it need to be private?" "It's for users of a certain object, that only some have." "Uh...inhalers?" "No. Personae._" _It was like the world froze around the two of them for a split second. "How did you know?" "I can tell, call it a 6th sense if you will. Speak with me tomorrow night. Until then, I'll see you later." "Uh...Yeah. Later." The mysterious Yu Narukami left, and Keiji decided to sit down on a bench to recover his now racing thoughts. _How did he know I was one of them? He has one as well? I wonder if he can use more than one like me. What could he want with me anyway? Perhaps establishing a social link?_ He pulled out a small card from his wallet. It read on the bottom, "The World." _The last time I had to use this thing, I was 15. It was scary to see that strange...reaper..thing come out of the card. But it saved me from whatever the hell that monster was. I'll have to look more into it later. _He decided to think on the subject no longer, and wandered around more. Before he noticed, the sun was already setting. He looked at his phone and it was already 6:30. He decided to whip out an old habit of his. He stuck a stick of one in his mouth, and lit it, taking a long draw from it. He wandered back onto campus, and saw that most students had already withdrawn into their dorms. _Must be a test tomorrow or something. Already though? _He pondered the possibilities of why there weren't many people around. He decided to sit on the ground underneath a tree, scooting in to make himself more comfortable. He gazed up at the setting sun, slowly enjoying his cigarette with strong lungs.

Once more, Keiji's mind flew off somewhere, making him smoke 3 cigarettes without noticing at all. He snapped back into focus upon getting his 4th out. "'Scuse me." Keiji immediately hid his cigarettes and looked up. It was the girl he had been eying earlier. "You don't have to hide those. Can I have one?" he was shocked at what she said. She sat next to him, so close that they were almost touching. He handed her one and lit it upon her inserting it into her mouth. "I'm Yuzu Tanikawa by the way. You must be Keiji. Rin told me about you, said you were too much for her." Keiji was on the nerve of popping a vein in his head. _Jeez. Is this really how I'm gonna be known for now?_ Yuzu continued, "I heard somebody call you a stump humper too~!" she giggled and sucked in the ash of the cigarette. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK," Keiji spoke extremely irritably, "THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY, UGHHHHHHH." He groaned and banged the back of his head against the tree. "Don't let it get to you. A lot of girls were complimenting Rin on getting with you that fast. Even a guy too," Yuzu nudged him lightly with her elbow and winked. "Ugh, what? Do I have some kind of reputation as the cute guy now? I'm not even good looking." "Don't say that. I'm pretty jealous of Rin myself. You are pretty cute y'know. You shouldn't down yourself." "I don't usually. I just get in slumps now and then." "Keep your head up. There may be a bright light around the corner." Yuzu put down her cigarette butt, and stood up. "We're in the same class by the way, can't wait to see you next week~" She leaned over him whilst saying this, Keiji doing his best to look in her eyes and not her breasts, which were dangling in front of him, in a barely covering shirt and a blue and white striped bra. "I'll take your word for it, thanks Yuzu." She left him alone after that, Keiji deciding to go inside himself.

He entered his room, lightly kicking the door behind him. _There's a note on the night stand..._ Keiji opened the note, and it said only one, short sentence. "Be careful." It was stamped with what appeared to be lipstick. Keiji's mind began racing once more. _What does this mean? Could it be related to Narukami in any way? And what does it mean by "be careful"? Ugh, I need sleep._ He decided to put off this letter, and went to sleep, things still on his mind.


	9. Persona!

The following morning, Keiji woke up sweating. It had become extremely warm in his room. He flipped on his TV and listened to the morning news while getting ready. "The forecast for today is surprising, it appears that the high today will be 40 degrees. Gekkoukan high school is The temperature stays the same for this week up until Saturday night, when we're expected to have a drop to 10 degrees. What a shocking fluctuation! _How does that even happen?_ He swapped his school clothes for a black tank top and bright red shorts. "Keijiiii, let's go outside and do something." Hayase's voice was heard, beckoning Keiji to come out, so he accepted this request. "It's fucking hot, why do you wanna do anything outside?" he asked, examining the hallway left and right. "So we can see some babes, with less clothing than usual!" Hayase exclaimed, hopping up and down slightly. "Dude you're such a pervert." "I am? You already fucked a girl here!" "No I didn't, I didn't finish!" "Close enough! You're worse about it than I am." "It's not like I wanna be, girls just offer themselves to me. I honestly just want a girl to settle down with. Doubt I'll ever find one though, so I just drown my sorrows in booty calls." "You're an interesting man, Keiji." Hayase looked at him, a bit irritated at how much Keiji takes what he gets for granted. "It's too early in the day. Nobody's gonna want to even do anything." "You'd be surpried, my fine fellow. The Swim Team is really taking advantage of this, they're practicing their asses off to keep the heat from catching up to the-OOF!" Hayase was slammed into by Shinn, who was waving his hands about mercilessly and trying to spout words. Keiji grabbed him by the shoulder and delivered a swift slap to his face. "Out with it man!" "Okay! So, there's this...ow, you slapped me. ANYWAY, there's this gaming tournament going on today, since school was canceled!" "How did they arrange that so fast?" Hayase brushed himself off after recovering from the impact of Shinn's shoulder and added, "Yeah, I was gonna tell you about that too. There were fliers all over the boys' dorms for it. Wanna go?" Keiji stuck his hands in his pockets and contemplated whether or not he should go. "What's the game?" He asked. Hayase smirked, and spoke in a near seductive tone, "Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3." _Marvel 3, huh? I haven't been to a good tourney in a while. Huhm...I guess I should. _"Oh, wait. We have to do the student council election today, don't we? Maybe I'll sign up for it for shits and giggles." "Is that today?" "Yeah, it is Hayase. Keiji seriously if you enter and win, I'm gonna post pictures of myself covered in chocolate syrup all around the school." "Deal, bitch!" "You mighta just gotten yourself into some shit. Both of you actually. Anyway, I'm gonna go see if we can help the tournament guys with setups. The entry fee is 500 yen. Bring your stick too. Let's go Shinn." "Uh, sure." The two departed from Keiji, who decided to hurry down to the main office to grab a sign up sheet. To his surprise, there was a line to pick them up. "Hey," a voice greeted Keiji. It was Narukami, looking oddly cheerful. "Did you come to sign up for the student council?" he asked. "Yeah, I am. Gonna run for President. Maybe I can help get things organized, since this is technically the largest high school class in Japan now." "I understand. The president from Hakoniwa is also running. I heard she's EXTREMELY popular. I wouldn't put it past her to demolish everybody in the election. Oh, there she is now." Keiji looked where Yu was pointing. Keiji quietly spoke, awestruck. "Holy Jesus on a cracker." What he saw before him was a curvaceous beauty, whose walk was as elegant as that of a queen. "Yeah, that's her. Medaka Kurokami. I heard she goes to the ends of the Earth to make sure justice is served, and that all students are treated equally. She's very intelligent on top of that." Narukami leaned over and looked at Keiji's unending stare. "Uh...Keiji? It's not polite to stare, you know." he rattled Keiji a bit, who shook his head vigorously. "Yeah, you're right." _Holy balls. I've never seen such a gorgeous girl in my life._ During the entire wait to sign up, Keiji wondered about Medaka. His hopes were high for becoming student council president, and he was sure he would win.

Later in the afternoon, a large bustling crowd was screaming and roaring. Hayase was yelling into a headset. "OH, HE STARTS THE COUNTER, WEB SWING, WAVEDASH BACK, WHAT?! LEGION ARROW, so much damage- WHAT, AGAIN?! DOUBLE LEGION ARROW OH MY GOD! IS HE GOING FOR ANOTHER ONE?! THAT'S 3 IN A ROW! HIDDEN MISSILE ASSIST, CHARGING STAR, LEGION MOTHERFUCKING ARROW! AND KEIJI TAKES THE CAKE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON THAT OTHER MAN'S SOUL!" the crowd erupted with a volcanic **"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** at the end. Keiji had just won 10,000 yen from playing a game. He stood up and stretched, detaching his arcade stick from the console. "Good games Moji." "Tch." The victim of the arrow onslaught shook Keiji's hand spitefully, and walked away as Keiji was bombarded with questions and praise. He took his money and walked out, returning to his room.

"I've been expecting you, Keiji." The moment Keiji stepped into his room, he was met by Narukami, standing in front of him. "Come with me." "Wait, what?" Narukami reached his hand into Keiji's large TV, showing that it served as a sort of portal. "Whoa, seriously what the actual fuck?!" "Come with me. I want to show you something." "...Okay." Keiji wasn't sure if it was fear or curiosity driving him, but he accepted Narukami's request. He took Narukami's hand, and they jumped into the television. Upon landing, Narukami lightly trembled whilst touching ground feet first. Keiji, on the other hand, landed on his face. "Mother of fuck. That hurt." "Here." Narukami helped him up, and he brushed himself off." "Sensei!" Suddenly, an interesting figure appeared. Keiji glanced over at it, and felt his hair begin to stand on end. "OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF MARY IS THAT THING? KILL IT." He pointed and shook in fear. "This is Teddie. Calm down, he's a friend." "Is this Keiji?" "Yeah, this is him." "Teddie...what ARE you?" "I'm a bear!" Keiji once more fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head. Narukami helped him up again, and pointed to a floating figure barreling toward them. "Seriously you guys. Cut the shit out," Keiji whined. "This isn't a joke Keiji. Ready yourself for battle!"

_This is crazy...what the hell is that thing? Suddenly I'm in a TV, and I have no clue what's about to happen to me. Am I gonna die? _"Keiji! Look out!" Keiji dove out of the way. Barely avoiding the figure. "Oh god! That thing's hideous!" he yelled. "Don't worry about how it looks! Fight!" "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO FIGHT WITH! Ah, fuck it. Let's go, you ugly spherical fucker!" Keiji drew up his fists, and jumped atop the round creature with the abnormally large tongue. "Such sinew!" Narukami observed the spectacle of Keiji, who began pounding at the creature, making dents in it. It began to crash into the hanging lights and poles, trying to throw him off, succeeding. He was flung into the ground, and went limp. "KEIJI!" Narukami looked, for that's all he could do. He had landed on a platform outside of the arena looking ring Narukami was standing. "Keiji! Please tell me you're alright.." There was silence, as the creature slammed into Keiji, and began trying to devour him. Narukami observed his schoolmate being eaten.

"Sensei, I think he's alright!" "No Teddie..we lost him." "No, look!" The creature began contorting and flying in sporadic circles. Suddenly, the thing exploded, and a winged figure emerged, with a large scythe in its hand. "K-Keiji..you.." Narukami was awestruck, marveling over what floated before him. "Damn thing ate me! Now this uniform's all fucked up. Ugh," He flew over, and landed in front of Narukami. "Looks like I finally discovered my Persona." A tall, cloaked figure materialized itself behind him, then faded outward. "Incredible. Do you know what it's called?" I think...it was Harvester." "I see. I was worried there for a minute. I thought you had died." "Nah, I wouldn't kick the bucket that easily." "I guess I shoulda assumed that." Narukami chuckled, and Teddie tugged at his shirt. "What is it Teddie?" "There's another shadow coming!" A large mechanical looking beast loomed over them. It appeared to be the likeness of a lion. "Keiji. Are you ready?" "Anytime." The two readied themselves for the monster. Keiji was in the fray, ready for action, and leapt onto the monster screaming, "LET ME GET THIS ONE!" His Persona showed itself once more, and began to open its cloak. It reached inside the void it had opened, and revealed what appeared to be a bomb of some sort. "What is that?" Narukami observed Keiji tearing into the Shadow's back, digging into it while mauling his own arms. He gritted his teeth, then shouted, "Now Harvester! Nova Kaiser!" The cloaked figure tore off its cloak to reveal the top half of a skeleton, though some spots on the spine, the left arm, and the back of the skull were replaced with gold. It dove into the gored cavity Keiji had made, and planted the bomb it held on the inside of the beast. It flew out and tossed Keiji off of the mechanical feline. "Narukami, Teddie, get down!" He tackled them both to the ground, and kept his head down low. The Shadow was writhing around in pain, having been ripped open. It began to tumble over and fell to the ground. It began to kick its legs about in a horrid manner, then finally exploded. The force of the Explosion shook the three hard, also pushing them a few feet forward. The shrapnel seemed to fade off before it hit the ground. Harvester picked the three up and set them on their feet. "What...was that?" Narukami began to examine Harvester, who immediately reapplied its cloak. "I dunno. It just flowed all at once, like it was natural or something. I guess Harvester has nuclear type spells. Maybe others." "It seems powerful." "Feels like it too! I'm hyped to know I'm this powerful! Augh!-" _Not again! Why do these keep happening? Damn..._

Keiji fainted once again.


	10. Lover's Quarrel

_ So you think you have what it takes? You show an incredible amount of talent. I guess we'll see on the next excursion. I wish you luck._

Keiji's eyes suddenly crept open , with the rays of the sun blaring down on them. He sat up slowly, and looked around. _The infirmary... Was I banged up that bad? _He looked over by the window, and saw the scythe that he had used the night before. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before, it had just appeared in his hand upon being eaten. Upon further analyzing it, he became apparent of the details. It was about 8 feet in height, nearly touching the ceiling. The shaft was a jet black metal wrapped in bandages and leather, with a latch to attach to a belt or backpack of some sort, the end of it having a serrated blade on it. The blade itself was a lustrous amethyst color, only being further exposed from the sunlight shining through it. It created a strange tint on that side of the room. After ogling his newly obtained weapon, he looked at his arms, which had been bandaged from the fingers all the way up to his shoulders. _Come to think of it... I didn't feel a thing yesterday when I was attacking that Lion thing. I guess I was in such a rush that I didn't notice I was mutilating myself. Maybe I should be more careful next time._

"Keiji." Akihiko had opened the door, and stepped in. "Good to see you're alright. So I guess you know now." "Yeah. Wait. You knew too?" "Yeah. I found out a few years ago. I'm glad you're alright. That Shadow you fought was one I had been searching for. It's a wonder you took it down so quickly." "I did...somehow. Thanks to Harvester anyway." "Did you say Harvester?" "Yeah...why?" "I thought that Persona was only a myth. What'd it look like?" "Well, it was...a skeleton I think? Yeah, and it had gold in the place of some bones. On the Left arm, some vertebrae, the back teeth, and the back of the skull if I remember correctly. And it had a cloak that seemed to be like a black hole or something." "Yeah, that's Harvester alright. It's said that it has the world inside its cloak, and can either become the new messiah or the upbringing of the end. What you have can make a big impact on the future. Take care of it, Keiji." With those earnest words, Akihiko left. _The new messiah...or the upbringing of the end...really? What day is it anyway? _Keiji checked his phone to see that the date was now August 29th, at noon. _Holy shit! I've been unconscious for eight days! I'm gonna have so much work to make up. At least I'm out of detention now, though. _Akihiko came back, and added to his last remark, "You can leave whenever now. Your arms are severely burned and cut, so you may have some scars after they heal." "That's alright." "Okay then, I gotta get back and watch the kids in detention. Later." He left once more. Keiji walked over to his clothes and changed into them, then he gripped his scythe. _Where am I even gonna put this thing? _The scythe suddenly disappeared in a mess of ones and zeros. His phone vibrated, and upon looking at it, there was a small icon on the top of the screen, very similar to his scythe. _Huh. Guess I'll check that out more later._ _A smoke sounds pretty good right now_. Keiji went to his room, grabbed his cigarettes, and went to the usual tree to sit down and enjoy his nicotine stick. He decided to wait a bit, and unwittingly dozed off.

He awoke to the sound of a handful of students walking around. _Man, guess I fell asleep. Looks like everyone's getting back from school. Guess the cigarettes will have to wait now. _He retreated back into his room, and sat on his bed, flitting through the papers that had been delivered to him while he was out. _This is easy stuff. I can get this done tonight, _he thought. He received a knock on the door, and answered it, surprised by the visitor. "Hello." "Hey. You're Medaka Kurokami, right?" "Yes. You're also running for student council president, right?" "Yeah." "You certainly don't look the type for something like that." "You'd be surprised." "Hm. Anyway, I heard that you got into a bad run in with a mountain lion. I came to check on you." "Yeah, I dunno how it only got my arms. I was lucky to survive. Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." "I was hoping I could get to know you a bit, actually. I try and get to know the rest of the student council before _I_ become president." "Get outta my face." "No need to be so rude." Medaka began to stroke Keiji's ears, causing him to stagger. "St-stop that!" "Will you come with me then?" Fine, fine! Whatever gets you to quit!" "Alright then." She let go of him, and smiled warmly. "Don't gimme that crap. Where are we going anyway?" "Well, a man usually chooses where to take his lady on a date, doesn't he?" _A DATE?! When was this established? _"Eh...let's go somewhere fancy I suppose." "I'll need time to get ready." "Don't overdo it, we have to walk after all." "I know. Where will we meet?" "At the front gate, I suppose." "That sounds good. I'll see you then, Keiji." Medaka turned on her heels and walked away. Keiji couldn't help but stare as she did so.

Later in the evening, Keiji stood clad in classy attire at the front gate, waiting for his date to arrive. She finally did, and Keiji was stupefied by her beauty. "Hey!" She exclaimed, giving off a radiant smile. "Hey. You look fantastic." "Thank you. You look dashing as well." "Thanks. Let's go then." "Where are we going?" I was thinking a Sushi-Ya place." "Oh, that sounds fun! Can we sit at the bar so we can watch the chef?" "Sure." "Yay!"

Keiji pulled the chair out for Medaka, allowing her to be seated first. He sat down beside her, and ordered a the tuna sashimi for himself, and the unagi bentou for his date. "Oh my, you're willing to spend that much on me?" "Well, you seem like you're worth it. I feel like you'll stick around for me." "Oh, thank you." _Something about her being so shy seems unusual. _"It's no problem. I'm kinda glad you wanted to do this, I needed to get out some after being in the infirmary for a week." "Oh look, he's starting." The two enjoyed the presentation of their food, Medaka especially, marveling the artistic acts of culinary craftsmanship being demonstrated before her. The chef finally presented them both their meals, and delivered to them a pair of premium chopsticks. Keiji was intrigued by them, saying "Mahogany. Neat." He looked over and saw that Medaka was chowing down on her food, in a mildly ravenous manner. Keiji slowly savored his sashimi, looking over at her occasionally, and getting an unrealistic warm feeling in his chest. She was done by the time he had eaten 2 pieces of his meal. "I see you were hungry." "I hadn't eaten today.." Meaka once more turned her head away, releasing a very faint belch. "I think I'm full too." "But you only ate two pieces." "Meh, I'm not feeling too hungry tonight. Do you want the rest?" "No... I couldn't?" "What? Why not? Don't tell me you're worried about gaining weight or something, you're fine the way you are anyway." "Stop that!" "Whoa, what am I doing?" "You're giving me all these compliments...I appreciate it, but take it easy." "Whatever you say. You gonna eat these or what?" "...Gimme that." Medaka devoured the rest of Keiji's sashimi, feeling bad for doing so. He smiled, and stood up. "You ready?" "I suppose so." Keiji pulled her chair out for her, and pushed it in after she god up.

The warm 7 o'clock night was delightful to the young couple as they walked back, enjoying each other's company. "I didn't expect you to eat so much. You must be really physically powerful." "I feel like I am. I took down the entire kendo team yesterday." "Really? What for?" "They're a bunch of delinquents, justice had to be brought to them!" Medaka exclaimed, holding a fist up. "Wow, such vigor! You're amazing. If you feel so good about yourself, how about a sparring match?" "Ah! You wouldn't be so callous as to hit a lady, would you?" "Not if she's willing to hit back." "Fine then, I accept your challenge!" "Fine then! Get changed as soon as you get back to your room, girly!"

It was now 9:30. Keiji and Medaka were standing before each other, Keiji assuming his normal Muay Thai stance, and his opponent putting up her fists. "Ready?" "Okay kitty cat! Let's go!" The two charged at each other, but Medaka gained the upper hand. She quickly flung jumped up, and grabbed Keiji's head with her thighs. _A leg lock! And such powerful thighs! Oh god, that smell...this isn't even fair man._ Keiji let his body go limp, causing Medaka to have to jump off of him. He quickly sprang back up, and jumped at her with a flying kick, but to no avail. Medaka grabbed him by the ankle and used his momentum to pull his face into her fist. Keiji flew back, hitting the the floor and sliding into the side bars, barely staying in from him grabbing the bottom one. He pulled himself up to his feet, and spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor. "Okay. Maybe you are strong. But I guess I don't have to hold back. First one knocked unconscious loses." "Whatever makes you happy, little kitten." "OKAY, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Keiji began to dash around, and rammed into her with his shoulder. Medaka tried to spin, but Keiji wrapped his arm around her stomach and threw her into the corner. He gave her a swift knee to the chin, then grabbed her again, this time in a bear hug. He swung his body back and cracked her with a powerful backdrop. His onslaught wasn't finished, however. He pulled her up by her wrist with his right hand and gave her a powerful left hook, smacking her right back down. He stood over her, waiting to see if she was done for yet. Medaka scrambled herself up, and suddenly something in her changed. Her hair turned into a flaming pink color, and her stance became like that of a primal warrior, relying totally on brute strength. Keiji hadn't noticed the audience that had formed around them. A student fumbled past the others, and yelled "Keiji, this isn't good! This is her War God mode! At this point she's out for blood! You have to stop her!" Hayase covered his mouth, and screamed, "Shut up Zenkichi, let them duke it out! Get her Keiji!" The two began to collide fists in a lightning fast manner, and Medaka roared. "YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH, THEN WE CAN. I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT DIRTY SHIT!" "C'mon! You started this, now can you finish it?!" Medaka slipped her fist past Keiji's, and landed a straight bullet punch to his face, causing him to smash through the wall, and outside to the main square of the dorms. She bounded past the rubble and pursued him. The students watched in awe and horror, some following outside to continue this spectacle. Keiji landed on his feet, burning them badly against the dry dirt. "That one hurt, looks like you messed up my nose." Keiji's voice had gotten a slight nasal tone in it. Medaka leaped into him, and began pounding into his face more. He managed to grab both of her fists, and flung them backwards, giving him enough time to fling himself up and headbutt her off. Hayase and other students watched carefully, he trembled in fear "It's like watching two angry gods fight. Holy shit. Zenkichi, when will she stop?" Zenkichi watched as well, concerned. "When she gets what she wants. She either wants Keiji knocked out, or _dead," he said. _"Let's just hope they both come out okay."

Medaka was becoming more enraged with each hit Keiji landed on her. She finally regained her footing, and charged at Keiji faster than he could see. She landed a fierce uppercut on Keiji's chin, causing him to be launched in the air. Her now superhuman strength allowed her to jump into one of the walls of the dorms, then launch herself toward him. The gravity defying feat being performed was a true sight to behold. Medaka began assaulting Keiji with her legs, kicking him downward as if he were a stair case, only made of flesh. They crashed into the roof of the dorms, causing the entire building to 's back was being torn to shreds by Medaka surfing his body across the concrete rooftop. She stepped off of him, and peered over him, panting. "Enough yet?" "Oh baby, you've only licked the icing off the layer cake." He spit in her face, then kicked himself back up, pushing her away with the newly found energy. Keiji's eyes lost their crimson color, and soon enough his entire iris was black, leaving a devoid, soulless look in his eyes. His veins tightened, and he suddenly became hunched over, looking almost demonic as a shadowy aura of energy began to shroud him. The ethereal cocoon that covered him for a moment faded out, revealing a new figure. His skin had become a Scarlet red, his face became shrouded by darkness. His hair had become pushed back, and developed silvery strips on the left. He had adorned 6 wings on his back, 3 with bird like quality, the others resembling those of a bat. Horns were growing from his temples, jotting outward like that of a charging bull. His hands and feet had grown claws, completing what looked like the devil. "Such power! This should be exciting!" Medaka stood up, and put out her hand. The demon child shook it, and the two began their battle once more.

Down below, the students were being escorted out by faculty. Akihiko was doing the most work. "Get outta here! We don't need you all hurt!" _Dammit Keiji, you gotta lighten up. This girl's just as powerful as you are, so I have to wait for both of you to tucker out, _he thought.

In the sky now, the combatants were clashing fists and legs, ravaging each other. Keiji had lost 2 of his wings, hindering his flight. Medaka was receiving bruises left and right, though it appeared that she was unfazed by any of them. By the end of the battle, Keiji's evil form was peeling off, and Medaka's War God form was dwindling. The two were standing a distance from each other, panting. At last, their final attacks were revealed. They both charged a final blow into their attacks, Keiji's into his left arm, Medaka's to her right leg. The two fired their hearts up, racing in for the deciding hit. "KUROKAMI KICK!" "OOOOOAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Each combatant's attack hit, both being hit in the face in a cross counter like no other. They both crumbled to the ground, next to each other.


	11. Suspended

Keiji suddenly awoke in the infirmary again, this time his face had a bandage on it. _Whoa...that was crazy last night...I wonder who won? Man, we're gonna get so much punishment, we may even get expelled. Come to think of it I haven't even attended class once. God my face hurts._ His thoughts fluttered about, until he sat up and saw Medaka getting into her pajamas. She hadn't put on her shorts yet, and was bent over, pulling them up. He averted his gaze, and blushed a bit. "I see you're conscious. I just awoke myself," Medaka's voice sounded abnormal, somewhat weak. "Yeah. I had no idea you had that...form, or whatever." "Yeah, it's my violent side...I had no idea you were a fallen angel. You shouldn't have held back." "Well, I didn't wanna kill you Medaka. Where's the fun in that?" "I guess you're right." "So, which one of us won?" An elegant looking woman walked into the door, breaking the conversation. "Neither of you. It was a tie." Keiji looked over at her, then gasped. "Headmaster Kirijo." "Yes, Keiji. It's good to see you again. But not under these circumstances." Medaka walked over and sat at the foot of Keiji's bed. "Circumstances? Well, I should expect to be punished for destroying the athletic building." "It was my fault too." "Neither of you need to take the blame. Your punishment will come as instructed, and no arguments shall be discussed!" They both nodded, fearfully. Keiji mustered up the courage to inquire, "How severe is it?" Mitsuru spoke in an earnest tone, "suspension for 1 month." "Oh come on! I haven't even had a day in class yet!" "KEIJI! NO ARGUMENTS!" "Yes ma'am.." Keiji ducked his head down. "The only exception you two get is during any student council debates, rallies, or school wide meetings. Have a nice day." Mitsuru closed the door behind her, as she left. "I'm sorry Keiji, this was my fault. I shouldn't have been so pretentious." "Don't worry about it. I need to smoke." He disregarded Medaka's existance, and changed into the clothes somebody had brought him from his room, along with his cigarettes. He began to take a step out the door, but Medaka grabbed his wrist. He was shocked by how firmly she was gripping it. "That's not good for you." He shook her off, muttering, "Like I care." He ignored her hurt feelings, and went outside to enjoy his cigarette.

The morning breeze blew Keiji's hair around loftily while he sucked in his nicotine stick. He began thinking once more. _Maybe I was too tough on her. There was no need to be so rude I guess. Dunno why I just shrugged her off. I certainly feel differently about her than I do with other girls. _Suddenly Medaka was standing before Keiji, frowning. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You're so inconsiderate..." Keiji looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. _Why do I feel so guilty?! Jeez!_ Medaka continued, "Keiji, I don't want to see you kill yourself like that. You're the first man I've ever met who was as kind and nice as you. I don't want to watch you do such tasteless acts." "You don't know me too well, sweetheart. Maybe You're getting the wrong assumption here." "No, I'm not. I can tell you're a good man. I hate seeing you do this. Please stop." "Why?" "Because...It just bothers me, okay?!" Medaka slapped Keiji in his bandaged portion of the face, causing him to spit his cigarette onto the ground. "Ouch. That was uncalled for." "Why are you so callous suddenly?" "Because, you're freaking out." "I am not! I just don't understand why you're treating me so badly, when yesterday it were as if you were in love with me." "Well...maybe I am, I dunno. Ugh, fuck it! Words are getting us nowhere right now, C'mere." Keiji grabbed his blue haired companion by her waist and pulled her lips into his. The warm feeling he got just looking at her was now more intense, by tenfold. Medaka was tense at first, standing there wide eyed for a few seconds, while Keiji's tongue explored her mouth, curious of the new environment it had entered. _I dunno if this was the right thing to do or not. I may have made or broken our relationship, _he thought. Slowly, Medaka wrapped her arms around him as well, pulling him into the lip lock deeper. Her tongue wrestled with his furiously, causing them both to unwillingly push away and breathe. Keiji was the first to speak, after wiping saliva away from around his lips. "Sorry about that.. I dunno what came over me," He said. "Why are you apologizing?" he wasn't expecting that reaction. Medaka continued, "I didn't help it any." "Well...do you wanna hang out in my room today? I figured we're both still pretty tired from Nearly killing each other last night." "I don't know if we should do that. It'd be rather dangerous for two candidates for Student Council President to fall for each other, don't you think?" Medaka grinned, a tinge of conceit in her eyes. "So we're playing that game?" "Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to go now. Goodbye." Keiji stood there, feeling as if he had lost a chance to make something of a relationship for himself and Medaka.


	12. Election

The month of suspension dragged along for Keiji. He went back into the TV world with Narukami now and then to learn more about his Persona, and how things there worked. Other than that, life continued as usual, with him having occasional campaigns to convince students to vote him as Student Council President. It appeared he was behind the other candidates, however. His attempts to see Medaka were to no avail, for it seemed she ignored him. He ignored her words that day, and continued his habit of smoking. The day to announce the student council was finally announced. The students all sat in the auditorium, anxiously chattering, while the candidates sat in the section they were assigned. Keiji and Medaka sat next to each other, both mentally blocking each other out. Keiji felt his phone vibrate, something that startled him. He checked it to see that it was a text from Narukami. It said, _I hear there's some drama between you and Kurokami. Are you two dating or something? _Keiji stomped his foot and looked over at Narukami, who was giggling at the final row of chairs in his section. Keiji gestured some rather rude signs to him, and then noticed that he paid no attention to Narukami running for secretary. He glanced over at Medaka, who was sitting proudly, with her legs crossed and head held high. _Tch. Who needs her, _he thought.

After about 15 more minutes, the principal, Mr. Zeppeli, sauntered onto the stage, and spoke in a voice so powerful that he needed not a microphone, but his own vocal cords. "Good afternoon all! I'm glad to see so many of you attended this very important event!" The crowd swiftly quieted down, causing total silence in the large auditorium. _Wow, THIS GUY is the principal? What's with that getup? Is he magic or something? _Keiji observed the principal's extravagant posture, pondering the age of his principal. Mr. Zeppeli continued. "Let's begin, shall we? Up first, is our treasurer. It appears that this is a very important role, as we can all see from the damage due to a small scuffle not long ago!" He let out a hearty laugh, and continued, "Now, let's see...Our treasurer, winning with a whopping 63% of the vote, is Ms. Lily Satou! Give it up for our lucky young lady!" A tall, slender girl stood up from the section of Treasurer candidates, and walked up to the stand with a cane guiding her way. She approached Mr. Zeppeli, who allowed her to take over the microphone that he hadn't used. Her voice was smooth, attracting the ears of all who were present. "Thank you everyone, for electing me as School Treasurer. I will do my best to ensure that any funds we receive will be correctly spread, allowing for any clubs and activities to be available for all students. I'm not very good under pressure, so I think that's all I'll say. Again, thank you all very much." Mr. Zeppeli pointed to a row of chairs, gesturing for her to sit in the one on the far right. "There you go all, Ms. Lily Satou is now our Student Treasurer for this year. Next up, is secretary! The winner of this election, coming in with a close 29.6%, is Mr. Yu Narukami!" Narukami elegantly approached the stand, and grasped the microphone as if it were a fine drink, and spoke confidently. "Hello everyone, thank you all very much for electing me as the Student Secretary. I promise you that I'll do my best to solve any disputes or problems that we, the students, may face. You can count on me to help support this family. The family we have here at Gekkoukan high school!" He raised his voice slightly to produce more assertiveness, "I hope we have a full, and spectacular year. Thank you!" He handed the microphone to Zeppeli and sat down. "Such vigor! This young man will certainly make a mark! Now, on to the next one. Your Vice President this year... is Ms. Misha Mikado!" A girl with pink drills stepped up to the stand, and spoke rather loudly into the microphone. "Wahahaha! I love you all so much, thanks for making me Vice President! I dunno what else to say... so, thanks!" Misha quickly handed the microphone back to Mr. Zeppeli and sat down. "Okay then! Short, sweet, and to the point! Very well done, Ms. Mikado! NOW. Let's get on to the biggest title. The Student Council President. Now, I wanna say to you all, that the polls in this one were SO close, that I decided to take it upon myself to elect the President. That may sound a bit biased, but I think it's for the best. Now then. Your student council president for the year 2012 is..." He stood gracefully, letting the hype build up. "Ms. Medaka Kurokami!" the crowd sat silently for a few seconds, before bursting into an uproar of applause. Students jumped up and down, some even had popping hand fireworks to celebrate. Medaka approached the stand, and waited for the crowd to die down before speaking. "Hello everyone. As you know, my name is Medaka Kurokami, and I must say that I feel privileged to be the Student Council president of this class! I will ensure that ALL problems, whether it be money related, work or labor, holidays and celebrations, even school dress code, will be discussed, and solved by this student council! You can count on us to create a wonderful environment for ALL students! Thank you!" She sat down between Misha and Narukami, crossing her legs as she did whilst sitting next to Keiji. "And there you go folks! This is this year's student council! I hope you all enjoy your stay here! Now, I'll take my leave, please continue with your exciting youthful lives!" Mr. Zeppeli exited out the back door, whilst other students flooded out the front door, heading to the main gate. Keiji snuck past the others as soon as he heard Medaka's named called, and convinced himself that he needed a good smoke.


	13. Consolation

Keiji went to the shopping district and sat down in front of the fountain. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took the longest draw he had ever taken in his life, causing him to cough and hack like a sick dog. He spit the phlegm from his throat out in front of him, and sucked in more of the cigarette. _Stupid bitch. First, she steals my heart, THEN she steals my dream. Ugh._ Keiji hung his head, slowly downing every cigarette he had left in his pack, drawing the attention of some, who were concerned about a 17 year old smoking so much. He eventually finished off the rest of his cigarettes around the time of the sun setting, and headed back to the dorms.

Keiji walked into his bedroom, and tore off his uniform, switching into some more comfortable clothes to mope around in. This consisted of a tight black sweater, and bright yellow jeans to help brighten the mood. He flopped down onto his bed and screamed into one of his pillows, punching the other. His colorful voice was now drained to a hoarse grumble from yelling silently. _Y'know what? I can't do shit for anyone, may as well drown myself some more,_ he thought. He grabbed the last pack of cigarettes he had out of his night stand, and sat down at the usual tree to smoke again. He took an inhale of the special mint flavored stick, and blew smoke rings to entertain himself. He saw a large group of students entering the gates of the dorm, all excitedly babbling about something. He ignored all of them and watched them all walk by, until one person from the crowd approached and stood over him. It was Medaka.

"What the hell do you want? Get outta my face. I don't need your shit right now," Keiji hissed spitefully. "That wasn't what I expected from you Keiji. I was going to apologize," Medaka swallowed as a tear leaked from her eye, "for ignoring you this whole time." Keiji stood up, and exhaled his cigarette in her face, making her cough violently. "Yeah? Well maybe some sort of warning would be nice. I figured we had something, just MAYBE a little bit of affection for each other. I thought I was in love with you, but maybe I was wrong. I don't like girls who toy with me. And that's EXACTLY what you did! Now, you can take that pretty little title of yours, and shove it up your ass! I don't wanna see your face. I don't need you and your bullshit! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Keiji shouted directly into Medaka's face, then shoved her away from him, causing her to fall backward. "Fuck off," Keiji grumbled, as he schlepped away.

The next day, Keiji walked into his class with bags under his eyes, scowling. He noticed Medaka wasn't there, which was unusual since she was usually the first one there. He sat in his seat, and slumped down on his desk. Narukami walked up to him, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Keiji. What'd you do to Medaka?" Keiji leaned his head up, and spoke with monotony, "I yelled at her, then pushed her over. Then I told her to fuck off." Narukami frowned at him, and mumbled so others couldn't hear, "Well, I heard she was crying all night after that. You'd better clear things up or the school and your life are gonna go downhill, fast. I've only known you for a month, Keiji. I know that when you don't get your way, you can get upset sometimes, but Kurokami loves you. She told me herself that she wanted nothing more than to be with you." "Well, she's got the title of Student Council President. She can have whatever guy she wants that isn't me." "Wow. I dunno what's been up with you lately, maybe you're just under a lot of stress. I've never seen you be so selfish." Narukami took his seat.

That afternoon, Keiji mustered up the courage to visit Medaka in her room, though he wasn't even supposed to be in the girls' dorms. Medaka had gotten a higher class room, since she was elected President. He went up to the door, and was nearly bashed by it as another person came out. It was Zenkichi, the young man who was speaking with Hayase the night Keiji and Medaka fought. He looked at Keiji, then shook his head and walked away. _Damn dude, I didn't do anything to you. Maybe that's Medaka's boyfriend or something. Eh, who cares,_ he thought. He finally stepped into Medaka's room, observing the room before Approaching Medaka, who was lying in her bed under her covers, with her face buried in her pillow. Keiji spoke in a quiet tone, feeling sorrowful upon seeing her in such a slump. "Hey," he said, "we need to talk." Medaka raised up from her veil of blankets, and looked at him with melancholic eyes. She said, "Did you come to yell at me more? To tell me how much you hate me?" Her voice was shaky, as if she hadn't slept the night before_. _"No. I came to apologize. What I did yesterday was heartless. I guess I was just so jealous that I didn't think before I did what I did. I should have respected you, and I should have felt privileged that you even spoke to me. I've never felt so low in my life, and I completely understand if you hate me from now on. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Keiji began to tear up himself, though he managed to hold them back with a strong gulp. Medaka looked down quickly, then looked back up at him. "Do you mean it?" She said. "Yeah, I mean it. I never meant to hurt you. It was just a bad day. I'll get out of your hair now." "No, wait Keiji. If you mean it, I'm willing to forgive you," She stood up, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a tank top, and striped panties. She grasped his hand, and looked into his eyes before continuing her words. "Just promise me something." "What is it?" "Be mine." There was an awkward silence between the two, creating a wall of insecurity. Keiji Pursed his lips for a second, then said, "I don't know if I can do that now." "Why not?" "Because, there are plenty of other guys who would kill to be with you. It hurts me a lot that it won't be me, but I think it'd be better that way." "But I don't want anyone else." "Surely there's somebody. There's no way a beauty like yourself would want me." "Shut up. You know that there is nobody in this school that I want to be with more than you, Keiji... I love you..." A slight gasp escaped both of their mouths, causing them to look away from each other. Medaka was still holding Keiji's hand, though neither of them seemed to notice. "Ugh. You're irresistible, you know that?" Keiji gave a wide grin at Medaka. "You're the same way kitty cat," she declared as she hugged him tight. "So, Ms. President, I feel that you need your reward from me for winning..." Keiji divulged, roping his arms around Medaka, placing one hand on her bottom and giving it a firm squeeze. "Oh my..." Medaka shivered, clawing into Keiji's back lightly. "Don't tear up my uniform, I need this," he announced, cringing a bit at her nails scratching into his skin. "Take it off then," she declared with a voice of both assertiveness and seductive quality. _Damn_, he thought, _she's really into this._ He took off his jacket, leaving his undershirt on. "Okay, there. Happy?" "Kiss me." Keiji obeyed his partners orders, and locked lips with her. She wasn't satisfied with just a simple kiss, though. She pulled him in closer, and began exploring his mouth with her tongue, his attacking hers as well. They were so close that Medaka's breasts were being squished into Keiji, leaving a very warm feeling in his chest. They hungrily grasped each other, and once again were forced to push each other away to avoid suffocation. "Chill out," Keiji said, "breathing is still important." Medaka pulled him close once more, speaking into his ear, "Make me scream, kitty." "I can do that." he shoved her down onto her bed, and pulled her underwear off. He spread her legs and began kissing up her legs, up to her inner thigh. His tongue began to caress her, causing her once more to quiver. She held his head in place to make sure he couldn't move. He swirled his tongue around skillfully, reaching inside to make sure he pleasured every bit of her. "Keiji, I..oh~!" Medaka's legs clamped his head in place as she screamed out, making him drink her in. She finally loosened her grip, allowing Keiji to lean back and breathe. He stood up, and wiped his lips. "Good enough?" he asked. "Not at all," Medaka replied, pulling him down on the bed. She undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. "Oh my," she said, "it's so large." "You think so? I don't think so," Keiji chuckled. Medaka slid it into herself, giving her the top position. She winced a bit, and a small trickle of blood leaked out. "You're a virgin?" Keiji inquired, looking up at her. "Not anymore..." she started grinding against Keiji, causing him to breathe heavily. She took off her shirt to reveal large, round breasts. She continued to ride him, causing the bed to creak and shift, with the frame slamming against the wall. Keiji dug his fingers into her bottom, letting the feeling of her body grating against his pelvis consume his thoughts. He decided it was his turn, so they shifted positions, allowing Keiji to plow into Medaka like a steamroller. Medaka gripped the blankets tightly, her breasts bounced forward and back as the bed continued to shake, smashing dents into the wall. Her inner goddess was taking her over, forcing her to squeeze into Keiji's back with her nails, and her legs pulled him in deeper to further intensify the situation. She moaned into Keiji's ear, infuriating him with desire, her drove in deeper and harder, until he could hold himself in no longer. He released the built up energy inside, and let the agonizingly amazing climax take over. Medaka screamed out once more, more audibly than before, her back arching to a tremendous curve. She clawed Keiji's back that he began to bleed in ten small crescent shaped spots. He rolled off of her, and took a deep breath. "You sure did wear me out," he said. "You wore me out too. It's going to be uncomfortable tomorrow to hobble into class," she replied, wiping sweat from her forehead. "That was fun. I have to get going now though." "Will you come back later?" "I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm banned from the Girls' dorms until Winter Break. You can come see me though." "I think I'll do that. See you later kitty cat." "Stop calling me that." Keiji put on his clothes, gave Medaka a swift kiss and went back to his room.

Narukami was once again waiting on Keiji in his room, though it was no longer a surprise since he had regular intervals for intruding his demonic friend's room. "What happened to you? You're all sweaty," Narukami examined Keiji's slightly fatigued stature. "Nothing, let's go in the TV already." Keiji was quick to drop the subject, and the two entered the TV.

The two fellows entered the TV world, and were immediately greeted by Teddie, who was running around frantically. "Sensei, Keiji! This is bad!" Narukami calmed him, and asked, "What is?" Teddie stuttered and fumbled with his words. "It's..it's Keiji's Shadow!"


	14. My What Now?

"My what now?" Keiji peered about, noticing the area was very different compared to his last venture inside. "Your shadow," Narukami explained, "the essence of what you won't accept. Just... tell it that you accept your problems." Keiji walked around the area, which was now resembling a large mechanical plant, Narukami followed as well. They dove in deeper, until they found what they were looking for. A figure akin to Keiji's self, was dangling from a large computer. Its body was torn asunder, with putrid decaying flesh exposed on the face, and torso, and from the waist down was nothing but suspended organs. It spoke, in a menacing screech. "Well then! If it isn't _me_!" Keiji looked at Narukami, shocked. "What the hell is that thing?!" he demanded an answer. Narukami grasped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "This is your shadow Keiji. The true self. This shadow, however, seems MUCH too powerful for us to deal with right now. It's best that we retreat, and wait until we're prepared." They both looked up at the appalling monster, who crossed its rotting arms and flared its nostrils. It spoke again, "So you wanna wait? I'd be glad to give myself some time to fight myself." Narukami began tugging on Keiji, and muttered, "Let's leave while it gives us an opportunity." The two fled, with no more words.

Back at the entrance, discussion was under way between Keiji and Narukami. Keiji had a shocked look in his eyes. He spoke in a dreadful tone, horrified by what he saw moments ago. "That thing... that was me?" "Yes, and no. You see, when a person represses their own thoughts, it slowly becomes more and more powerful, eventually gaining its own thoughts. It appeared to be more advanced than any shadow I've seen, however. We're lucky it gave us time, because it would have killed us for sure. Let's head back before anything else happens." "We have to talk about this more later. But right now I'm starving dude, let's go eat."

The two were both low on money, so they decided to just go grab some snacks in the cafeteria and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere after being subjected to viewing that monstrosity. Keiji grabbed a bag of fish flavored chips and a bottle of water, while Narukami bought himself a small plate of rice balls and a mineral water. Keiji nibbled on his chips, and looked around to see the small groups of students leisurely sitting about enjoying a snack or meal. Narukami finished a large gulp of rice ball and wiped his face before saying, "Oh yeah, today's open mic day, so you could go up on stage and mess around with the piano or whatever if you want. I heard from Hayase that you play the piano, and have a beautiful singing voice." Keiji became a bit flustered at that and exclaimed, "Well he's lying!" Narukami gave him a pressuring look, and whispered, "Do it." "I don't wanna." "I'll have you reported for being in the girls' dorm, AND I'll tell everybody you slept with the President." Keiji stood up and glared at him. "How did you know that?!" He demanded. "Oh, I have my sources. Plus you came into your room smelly and sweaty, it's simple math." "Fuck you Yu... is that right? Yeah, fuck you." "Just do it. There aren't too many people in this." "Okay okay, fine, jeez."

Keiji stepped up to the small stage with the piano and microphone on it, and situated himself. He cleared his throat, and was made aware of the sudden growth of population in the cafeteria. His voice became a bit shaky, but he acknowledged them. "Hey guys... My name's Keiji, and I decided I'm gonna play a song for you guys. This is an American song, but bare with me and just enjoy it." He cleared his throat once more, and began. His voice produced beautiful lyrics, and went as such:

_Last night I forgot__  
__How the sound your voice whispered sweet__  
__Goodbyes, your eyes left to die__  
__Unable to__  
__Understand why___

_Why not one more night__  
__One last kiss good bye__  
__My sweet love tonight__  
__I hope the stars still spell out your name where you are___

_Kiss my closings eyes__  
__Help me sleep without you I'm so lost__  
__And tonight I cry__  
__Tell me why__  
__I can't live without your warm embrace___

_Why not one more night__  
__one last kiss good bye__  
__my sweet love tonight__  
__I hope the stars still spell out your name where you are___

_I close my eyes and you are everything I see__  
__Goodbye___

_Goodbye to you my love__  
__I won't forget you__  
__I'll see you soon__  
__Goodbye my love__  
__Goodbye to you my love__  
__I won't forget you__  
__Bye, bye, love_  
The crowd erupted with applause, some even stood up to congratulate him. Students of all shapes and sizes were roaring, as if they had attended a concert that would have been very costly. Keiji stood up and scratched his head, giving an awkward smile. He quickly abandoned his station and ran to the usual tree. He took a deep breath and soaked in the setting sun. Suddenly Mr. Zeppeli was standing next to him, clapping slowly. Keiji jumped at how spontaneously his principal had appeared next to him. Mr. Zeppeli shook his student's shoulder. "Very well done lad! You've got some potential as a musical legend!" Oh, well thank you Mr. Zeppeli. I appreciate that." "Have you ever thought of joining the band?" "Nah." "Well, there are plenty of other musical related clubs here, I recommend that you check a few of them out! I'll leave you to your cigarettes now lad, I bet that was stressful. Sayonara!" Mr. Zeppeli sauntered away with a smooth pace. _Whoa, he knows? And he's ALLOWING it?_, Keiji thought. He shrugged off the thought, and enjoyed himself a single cigarette, from joy for once instead of sorrow. He felt pretty good about himself for performing so well in front of many students. Narukami greeted him finally, after sifting through the dispersing students. "That was fantastic! I had no idea you were so talented!" "It's not so great." "You're lying. You should feel lucky to have such an angelic singing voice." "Wow, how ironic Yu." Narukami chuckled a bit, and waved to Keiji as he turned around. "I gotta finish up some paperwork,see you later." Keiji nodded and decided to go out and spend the rest of his night at the arcade, playing the newest fighting game.

He finally returned to the dorms around midnight, and entered his room to find yet another intruder. It was a voluptuous girl with two-toned hair, Violet on the outside and Pink on the inside. "Oh, you're here. It took you long enough," she said. "Who the hell are you? And why are you eating pudding on my bed?" Keiji examined her body, like any other curious 17 year old would. "I was sent here by your dad. He told me that I had to be your guardian angel, since you were seen going out of control. I'm Stocking, by the way." "Psh, I don't need you." "Sorry, I'm here to stay." 'Ugh, seriously! How am I gonna explain YOU to everybody?" "You don't have to, I'll figure it out." "Whatever you say. Can you move please? I have to sleep there." "Oh, no Keiji. I'm your guardian angel, I have to sleep with you to make sure you don't run off during your slumber. Hold this." Stocking stuffed the rest of her pudding into Keiji's mouth, who swallowed the thing whole, and removed her clothes, until she was in her underwear. "I hafta borrow some clothes, hope you don't mind," she muttered while she shifted through Keiji's clothes and stole a pair of shorts and a tank top from him. "Mind if I take my bra off?" "Sure, why the hell not, since this is apparently your room now." Stocking removed her bra, causing her nipples to perk through Keiji's tank top. "Wow, why do you have to be so small? My boobs are stopping this shirt from going past my waist. Ah, whatever." Keiji watched and listened, scowling and twitching his eye as Stocking blabbed on and on. "Can I just go to bed now?" He asked, changing into his own sleep clothes. She nodded, and began to smirk when she said, "Of course, but you have to kiss your guardian angel goodnight." She flopped down on the heart shaped bed in front of him, leaned forward, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. Keiji looked away from her and growled irritably, "No. Fuck that." She leaned back and frowned. "Please?" She pleaded, "it's just a little kiss, it won't hurt anything." he groaned and finally broke. "Fine, jeez." "Aww... my little feline friend doesn't like his guardian angel..." Stocking pulled Keiji's head level to her own, and planted her lips against his. _What the fuck am I getting into_, he thought.


	15. Battle!

Keiji awoke the following morning, being smothered by Stocking's bosom. He ignored her completely, and prepared for school. Upon entering the school building, his attention was attracted to the publicity Hayase was getting from girls. He pushed past them to Keiji, and shook his hands up and down joyously. Keiji scanned the area, and asked, "What's up?" Hayase threw his fist up."Aika's my girlfriend now!" he quietly exclaimed. "Oh! Good job Hayase. I wish the best for ya." "Oh yeah, Prez wants you. She said you were in trouble." Keiji scratched his chin, and stared up, trying to think of what he'd need punishment for.

Keiji approached the student council room, and was interrupted on his entrance by Narukami exiting with Lily Satou. The two were holding hands, and Narukami looked at him with an extremely goofy face, and giggled like a small child. Keiji raised his eyebrow, shrugged and walked into the room. Upon entering, he was grappled from the back, completely nullifying the use of his arms. He knew exactly who it was, however. Medaka had taken hold of her partner, with force. She peeked her head over his shoulder, and murmured, "Hello, my precious kitty cat~" into his ear. Keiji noticed she was wearing a peculiar costume. It consisted of the ears, tail, paws, and whiskers of a cat. Aside from that, she had on fishnet stockings, and a fuzzy strapless top, and a matching bottom. Keiji, however, couldn't see anything but the paws. The two stood motionless, and continued their banter. Medaka toyed with his chin, and spoke in an alluring, yet earnest way. "Keiji...did you do some singing yesterday?" "Yeah, I did." "Why didn't you tell me...?" "Well, I figured you had some work to do after we had our fun." "Maybe you could sing for me sometime..." "I guess so." "Will you come see me after school...?" "I have a tournament to go to." "Oh, what game?" "It's the new one, I think it's called Under Night or whatever.." "Oh! Can I go?" "Wait, what? Are you serious?" "Yes, I've been looking forward to trying Waldstein on there." "Awesome. Yeah, sure. We'll go together." "Great, it's a date. Now, kitty cat, give me a kiss, and you can go to class..." She loosened her grip, and turned him around. "Whoa, I had no idea you were wearing THAT. What's it for?" He asked. "There's a litter of stray kittens with no mother, and I'm going to try and coax them out from their hiding spot, to make sure they go to a good home." "Wow, you accomplish a lot during your days." "I feel like it's what I need to do." "Yeah well, I'll leave you to that." Keiji locked lips with his companion and walked out.

Later that day, Hayase and Keiji loitered about the main gate waiting for Medaka. She finally greeted them, nearly out of breath. "Hey, sorry but I can't go today. I have to finish up some paperwork. I'll go next time though!" Keiji shrugged and said, "It's fine. Do you want me to come by later?" She hugged him, and said "I dunno how long it'll take. Just see me tomorrow," and hurried back. Keiji once more shrugged it off, and beckoned Hayase to follow him.

On the way to the shopping district, the two boys began banter about their "lovers". Hayase began with, "You're really lucky to have a girl like her, y'know. She's a keeper." "I guess," Keiji replied doubtfully, "I can't really say for sure yet." Hayase looked at him with a strange face, almost of disgust, and retorted, "Why do you even say that dude? She's like a perfect ten out of ten. I wouldn't drop an opportunity like this if I were you. I could see you marrying her." Keiji quickly snapped his head in Hayase's direction and spoke earnestly. "Don't say that shit. It's much too early to even begin to think about that. I know this doesn't seem like a big deal to you, but to me it is. She's TOO perfect. She could easily have any guy she wants, but instead she goes for me. I just don't get it. Something's not right." "Whatever dude, just roll with it for now." "Maybe I don't want to. Hayase, you've seen my love life. I get to screw a girl and then something happens where we can't be together anymore. It's fun and all, but dammit I want a serious relationship. I'm tired of all this booty call nonsense. I want that girl who's gonna sit down and spend hours playing games with me, and she doesn't even have to be attractive. She can be skin and bones for all I care. I don't care what the girl looks like as long as they're good on the inside." "Wow dude. I really wouldn't expect to hear that from you, considering you get all these incredibly hot babes that just want your dick." "Because Rin was incredibly hot. Honestly if I had to pick a girl to stay with right now it'd be her. She was so awkward that it was adorable." "But Rin couldn't play games bro. She has no arms." "FUCK, Hayase that's not the point!" Keiji exclaimed, slapping him in the back. "Ouch! Hey wasn't Shinn supposed to be with us today?" "Yeah he was, but I guess he had something he wanted to do, maybe he had to f- oh. My phone's ringing." Keiji answered his ringing cellular device, to be greeted by a very grim voice. It was Narukami, who was waiting outside of a TV, ready to dive. "Keiji," he spoke, "I need you and Hayase in the TV world right now. We have a problem." "Wait, you want me to bring him too?" "Yes, he's important under these circumstances." "Uh...right." Keiji hung his phone up, and gave light to Hayase as to why Keiji's attitude had suddenly changed. "We gotta go to a TV," he said. "Why?" "We just do Hayase." Keiji picked up his pace and Hayase followed suit, a bit unnerved as to why Keiji was becoming nervous.

Keiji took Hayase into an electronics store, and waited for the populous to dissipate from the area around the largest TV. "What the hell are we doing man? The thing's off," Hayase whined, wanting to know what was up. "Ugh, I can't explain, just go in." Keiji shoved Hayase into the Television, then stepped in himself. Hayase smacked into the soft grass with a light "pff" and Keiji landed on his feet, observing the surroundings. Hayase jumped up and stared about, bewildered by the lush green scenery. Something about it seemed alive. _Too_ alive. Suddenly a figure fell from the sky and hit the ground, hard. It was Narukami, who looked beat up. Keiji helped him up and asked him, "What is it?" Narukami took a deep breath, and pointed forward. "That. Hayase's Shadow."

"My...what? What the fuck is going on, you guys need to explain this, fast." Keiji sighed, and spoke. "It's an embodiment of your true feelings and thoughts." "So, what the fuck? Why is it in the TV?" "I dunno, that's not important." The conversation was interrupted by Hayase's Shadow approaching with an audacious posture. It stopped in front of them, showing that it was wearing a dirty, tattered tuxedo. It looked as though it had been worn to a large party, after which the wearer hit rock bottom and never recovered. "Well well, if it isn't me?" The Shadow spoke with a cold, yet smooth tone. "It's so wonderful that I finally get to meet you. I just wish Keiji wasn't here. Every time I see him, I get so jealous." Hayase felt himself begin to shake, and sputtered, "Wh-what?" "Of course, you silly little sausage. We both know that Keiji lives the life we want. He gets whatever he wants, all these busty broads hitting on him, he even gets special privileges since his girlfriend is the council president. All we get is quiet little Aika, that poor bird wouldn't know a stiletto from a flip flop." Hayase clenched his fist, and muttered, "Okay buddy, two things." His voice rose a bit, "Why the fuck are you speaking in 1920's slang?" he spoke louder, nearly a yell, "And where the hell do you get off trying to say this shit? None of that is true. You aren't me." His Shadow grinned with genuine insanity, and snarled, "That's all I needed to hear!"

Hayase's Shadow rose into the air, and began to twist and contort, until shrouded by a veil of light. Upon the veil fading, a tall, slender figure landed in front of them. It was in the shape of a man, however, it was very tall, and had a sort of metallic look to it. It had drills growing from all sides of it, only bits of skin and the teeth being visible. The teeth were a pale white, but were also metallic. "Now then, old sport, which friend shall I kill first?" It spoke in a completely different tone now, it now sounded as if it had once drowned itself in nicotine, and was now using a microphone to project its voice, however, it was much higher pitched, a screech. Narukami stabbed his sword into the Shadow's mouth, but to no avail. The creature devoured the blade, and in turn grew a sword in place of the drill of its hand. Keiji shouted to Hayase, "GO HIDE SOMEWHERE!" Hayase wouldn't move, so Keiji had to move to plan B. He grasped the card in his hand, and uttered, "Persona!" His Persona, Harvester, charged from behind him and tackled the Shadow. Its bones met with the Drills on the Shadow, and pushed onward, forcing it away. The Shadow squealed in pleasure, "THAT'S IT OLD SPORT, GIVE ME MORE!" The drills on the Shadow began to spin at tremendous rates, causing wind gusts to form around itself and Harvester. Keiji focused his willpower into his Persona, fighting with as much force as he could exert. Soon enough, the wind consumed both the Persona and the Shadow, and when it died down, it was shown that the Shadow had grown gold spots on itself. The teeth were now a dirty gold color, and all of the drills on the right hand turned to a gorgeous golden glow, the sword on the left hand as well. Keiji coughed and hacked, losing energy. He recovered himself, and spoke to Narukami. "What do we do?" He said, "my Persona's gone." "It got mine too," Narukami replied, "we can't do anything." "Well then old sport." Suddenly, Hayase's inner self was hovering over him, holding the sword next to his throat. It growled, "Should I cut it across, or down?" Hayase trembled, and fell on his bottom. "It's over man..." "Not yet."

Keiji rammed his shoulder into the Shadow's back, being stabbed by many Drills, but forcing it away from Hayase. He shouted with valor, "I won't let it end here! I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS DIE!" Keiji's card reappeared in his hand, and once more he roared, "PERSONA!" This time, however, it was not Harvester who emerged behind Keiji. It was a pure golden skeleton, clad in tattered armor, shaded a dull ivory hue, with crimson blood stains across the shoulder plates, braces, and chest plate. It wore a helmet that was broken on most of the face, however stayed on somehow. It dawned two long horns, one broken off from an undetermined amount of battles. With both hands, it held a humongous sword, with scriptures on it that appeared to be glowing. The blade appeared to be a mix of stone and mettal, and was worn down well. Keiji rocketed his fist into the air, and squalled, "LET'S DO IT!" Keiji himself summoned his scythe and sent forward his Persona to attack. It swiftly dodged, but could not avoid Keiji's agile slices from his scythe. He managed to delimb the creature, then turned his weapon around to spear it through the chest. It shattered through the drills, and crashed itself into the Shadow. Keiji leaped up and used all of his strength to stab through it and into the ground. "Now!" he ordered his Persona to smash its Great Sword into the Shadow's head, then screamed, "Samsara!" The Persona clenched its fist and expelled an immense amount of light into the Shadow. "Well old sport, it was fun!" The Shadow was utterly obliterated by the spell the Persona had done.

Keiji and Narukami helped Hayase up, and turned him toward the new figure floating before him. It stood in a classy manner, holding a wine glass that contained a glistening liquid. The right hand was sporting a smooth silk glove, with drill like talons protruding from the knuckles. Its face appeared to be that of a man in his early 30's, with no eyes, but a mouth with beautiful clean cut teeth. "Hayase," Keiji spoke softly, "This is yours." "Is this a p-persona?" His voice was weak and fearful. "Yeah, it is." Narukami patted him on the back. "Grand..." Narukami and Keiji both nodded, and allowed Hayase to recuperate before leaving the TV world through Teddie's assistance.

The three exited out of the Television in Keiji's room at the dorms. "Whew," Keiji sighed, "glad that's over." Hayase nodded, and added, "Yeah bro. I'm gonna go to bed now, it seems late enough." Hayase departed, then Keiji looked at his wall clock. _Well then, _he thought, _it's already 8 o'clock. Good thing Stocking's not here. I don't feel like explaining her right now._ Narukami stretched, and groaned, "I think I'll head out too. Maybe you should go see how Ms. President is doing. See ya." He smiled and left as well. Keiji's healing abilities had been heightened from him being excited during the fight, so the only injury he truly took was a bunch of holes in his uniform. He changed into more casual clothes, and lurked his way into the girls' dorms. He approached Medaka's door, and tapped on it lightly. He opened it and found her intently scrawling things down, paying no mind to him entering. He came in and shut the door behind him, greeting her with a polite "hey." Oh, hey Keiji. Did you have a good day at the arcade?" Medaka put down her paper, and sighed in relief of being done with paperwork. "Well," Keiji began, "it's a long story. It's best that you don't hear it." She nodded, and stood up to embrace him. "I assume you've been doing paperwork all day?" Keiji asked, pulling her into him and accepting her warm body. "Yeah, it is a tumultuous job, but if it helps everyone out, that's all I'm concerned about," she gave a reassuring answer to show how serious she was about her career as Student Council President. "Can I reserve you tomorrow? I need somebody to practice some Chaos Code with." "I suppose that'd be alright. But you have to do something for me, kitty cat." "What is it?" "Just come by the office before class tomorrow, okay?" "Okay. Can I stay here tonight? I had a long day." "Of course."

Keiji stayed the night with his companion, resting joyfully next to her.


End file.
